Screwed
by Stephfunky
Summary: With Voldemort defeated and only a few death eaters left running about Dumbledore decides Harry needs protection from the desperate to maim death eaters. Harry of course would not allow such a thing - if he knew about it. Slash, x-over, crosgen pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Smooth, pale skin the color of fresh untouched snow. The skin of the pure and innocent, scarred only by a madman's failed attempt on his life. That beautiful, wonderful skin stretched out beneath him -covered in a thin veil of sweat._

_The silver haired man let loose a long breath of air, crouching over the withering and panting boy below him. He breathed in and out deeply once more and dipped his head, running a moist pink tongue over velvety soft skin. He toke another lick at the soft skin, breathing rapidly through his nose in a desperate attempt to control himself._

_Smooth muscles slid just beneath the surface of the white snow as the boy gave a particularly loud moan, arching desperately into his touch. A silver head lifted, mix-matched eyes taking in the sight offered up to him. A long pale neck, stretched out. A head of long, curly black hair thrown back - sweat soaked strands sticking to a pale forehead. The silver haired man grinned, prowling forward over the delicious body working below him. He crawled forward until his mouth was just over the black haired boy's head. The older man grinned lecherously, running his tongue along a thin strawberry pink scar in the shape of a lightning bolt…_

… Kakashi lurched forward, panting and clutching his convulsing chest. He put a hand out to catch himself before he fell from the rafters of his charge's apartment. His singularly uncovered brown eye flicked down some twenty feet to his charge - sleeping somewhat peacefully. The silver haired man sighed glancing over the boy with no small amount of lust in his dark eye.

He eyed the boy, wrapped wildly in a thin blanket that had - at the beginning of the night been underneath the boy. Such a beautiful boy with his lean, effeminate frame graced with long legs, sharp hips, and barely any body hair to speak of. His face was androgynous with soft elfin features: plump, cupid's bow lips; high, prominent cheekbones; and perhaps most wonderfully, large almond shaped emerald eyes surrounded by long thick lashes. Thick, wildly curly black hair was cut to frame the boy's soft white face and hide a faded but still clearly visible lightning bolt scar.

Harry Potter. The gorgeous war hero who also happened to be Kakashi's new charge. He was to watch over the boy while the last of the so called 'death eaters' were rounded up. This, Kakashi tried to convince himself, was just another job. Just another job during the course of which he had to watch a beautiful client. Just another job during which he would have to resist an attractive, beautiful client. Just another job during which he had to… but not matter how much he tried to convince himself, Kakashi\knew the truth. This was not just another job, this was anything but. Sure, he had worked outside of the shinobi lands before and, of coarse, being the horn dog he knew he was Kakashi had been attracted to clients before. But… it had never been like this. He hadn't even been watching his charge for a full day yet and the silver haired jounin already felt an insistent, nagging draw to the boy that would not allow itself to be ignored. Barely eight hours doing nothing but watch the boy sleep and he was already having those sorts of dreams.

Kakashi sighed. Perhaps Naruto was right, maybe he was getting rusty in his old age. Well, not old -per say- but older. Mid thirties wasn't old, was it? He didn't feel old. Still, that didn't necessarily mean anything. Jiriya didn't 'feel' old - as he had told Kakashi time and time again - but that didn't change the fact that the white haired sanin was in his seventies at the very least. Maybe he was a little old but certainly not …

A sharp, blaring, screeching alarm interrupted the older man's thoughts. With a groan that caused a slight thrill to go through Kakashi, his young charge rolled out of bed - scrambling desperately to silence the alarm. Once silenced, the boy groaned again - quite obviously not happy to be awake. The emerald eyed boy yawned, covering his mouth politely. He covered his mouth? Who covers their mouth when they're all alone and know it (well think they know it). Kakashi was distracted from his thoughts however when the boy started to stretch. The young Englishman was not tall, as a matter of fact he was remarkably short for a man of his age. However, when the boy stretched it was like miles of smooth soft skin was being unveiled just for him.

Was everything this boy did so god damn erotic? If so, Kakashi wasn't sure if he would last through the estimated month long mission. Sighing lightly, Harry glanced into a nearby mirror and ran a hand through his wild hair in a failed attempted to make the mid back length mess of curls somewhat more orderly. The green eyed boy swept his gaze over himself again, pouting slightly when he noticed that his hair was still messy.

Kakashi blinked in surprise. How did? How did the boy below him do that? Go from sexy and more attractive Kakashi thought was possible to looking so innocent that the jounin felt dirty and wrong for having been turned on. How did he do that? More importantly, how was that fair? Kakashi felt like a cradle robber and he hadn't even done anything. Not that he didn't want to but that was strictly forbidden. The elderly man who had hired him - Albus Dumbledore - had specifically said the boy was not to know he was being watched over. Which meant, the old bastard had gone on to say, that Kakashi could not - under any circumstances speak to, touch, or have sex with the boy. Well fuck.

Kakashi wasn't allowed to have sex with this gorgeous boy yet he felt guilty - as if he had already defiled and dirtied this impossibly pure boy. Well shit, fuck. He had heard the adage 'If you can't do the time, don't do the crime.' several times in his life, and believed in it whole heartedly. So how was it fair that he had done the time (feeling guilty and crappy) when he hadn't done the crime? He felt like a pedophile and all he'd done was have a completely natural reaction to an unnaturally sensual stretch from an unnaturally attractive teen who looked unnaturally young and innocent and completely too fuck-able for his 18, nearly 19 years.

It simply wasn't fair, Kakashi concluded as he scuttled along the thick wooden rafters, following a path similar to the one his charge below was using to reach the kitchen. How could any sane person watch this boy for more than five minutes and not have that sort of reaction? Kakashi sighed softly, laying himself down on the rafter to watch his charge make some mysterious (and assumablely breakfast related) dish with quick, skilled motions that came only from years of practice. A cook? Was that what Harry did for a living? It fit.

Kakashi had been given a basic profile on Harry - it was simple and didn't give much but at the time Kakashi hadn't thought much of it. Name, age, birthday, location, and simple summary of his role in saving the world. Even with such a scanty description the boy sounded extraordinary on paper, but Kakashi hadn't felt the need to know more. That is until he meet the boy. Now he wanted to know everything. What was his favorite color? What job did he have now that he'd left that school (Hogwash?)? What kind of music did he like? Would he like to be taken away to the shinobi lands when Kakashi would keep him forever as a love slave?

In all truthfulness Kakashi knew that - even if he were allowed to interact with the boy below - the chances that this sexy little minx should choose to become sexually involved with him (a 36 year old pervert ninja) and then stay with him after going to Konoha and seeing the large array of admittedly more attractive, younger ninja with which he could share his sexy little minx-ness were little to none. Still, a ninja could day dream, right?

His day dreams (and Harry's cooking) however were interrupted - rather rudely his thought- by a set of crisp, sharp knocks at the impressive and somewhat overly grand front door. The green eyed vixen quickly washed his hands off, scrambling to get the door and seemingly forgetting that his only form of attire was an oversized and obviously well loved blue shirt. The younger male finally noticed his state of undress when a cold draft blew against his bare legs with the opening of the door. Harry hide himself as well as he could behind the door - having a quick talk with a mystery someone. Stepping back somewhat awkwardly, Harry granted entrance to his guest - a well dressed and very good looking young man with skin the color of rich, dark earth and entrancing gray eyes.

Inwardly Kakashi could feel curls of possessiveness and anger swirling restlessly in the pit of his stomach. Who was this handsome, younger man? What did he want with his angel-esc client? A single, rich brown eye narrowed when the newcomer joined the still half dressed Harry at the modest, but still nice dining table. The possessiveness and anger doubled over again and again, growing in size at an alarming rate as Kakashi watched - ever the silent sentry - the two young men (likely around the same age) partake in a breakfast of pan-fried cake things.

What, Kakashi wondered silently, was the best way to kill a man such as this? What was the best way to stake his claim on what he wanted, but had no right to?

It was, perhaps, at this moment that Kakashi truly understood the severity of his situation. The silver haired man had been watching over Harry To Fucking Perfect To Be Allowed Potter for approximately eight hours, twenty-four minutes, and thirteen seconds. Within this short time period Kakashi had: a) had an erotic dream about his client, who happened to be just a few years older than his own students; b) seriously considered the violent murder of a - for all appearances - innocent [Kakashi knew the truth, this boy was evil through and through young man which in turn would likely reveal his presence to Harry, causing him to fail the mission; and c) considered the best way to mark Harry as part of his territory without the brunets' knowledge. He was screwed.

Rearranging himself silently, Kakashi bent himself in such a way that he could read the faintly glowing red figures on Harry's 'muggle' (What did that even mean, he wondered) VCR. 10:27. With a quick bit of math (of which Kakashi was supremely proud) the jounin felt his spirit slowly crumble under the weight of Harry's undeniable sex appeal. 39, 813 minutes left. That was 23,088,780 seconds. He was totally, irrevocably, undeniably, unmistakably, indisputably screwed.

**_A.N._**

**_Well, there it is - the first chapter of Screwed. I'd really love reviews, so feel free to tell me exactly what you thought of the chapter. Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? I'm not so sure about this story so if you want me to keep writing it please do let me know. This is, by the way, in answer to_ _AbeoUmbra challenge number f__our: Kakashi is hired to protect Harry Potter – who does not know he is watched, who has nightly dreams about Kakashi, who is not allowed to be seen, heart or felt by the Wizard. Yet he too dreams of Harry…In which Harry is very likely a incubus-creature, and the story is set in Hogwarts or shortly afterward with Harry living in his own home and 'friends' dropping in a few times a day._**

**_Much love and pocky Stephfunky_**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry chewed his pancakes quietly and glanced at Blaise through his lashes in what he hoped was an overt manner.

"B-B-Blaise," he finally said, poking at his half gone stack of pancakes.

"Yes Harry?" the handsome, dark man asked - chewing a mouthful of food.

Green eyes glanced at everything in Harry's large but modest apartment - except for Blaise.

"Harry?" The man insisted and, although he couldn't see it, Harry knew that his friend had stopped eating and was leaning closer to him.

Harry still did not look at him, but rather the rafters above from which he could have sworn his saw a flash of silver. The pale young man shook his head slightly - righting it off as some ghost of his embarrassing dream from last night - before looking back at his plate. "Never mind."

There was a creaking sound as Blaise leaned forward, over the edge of the table. A large, callused hand gripped his chin and easily forced his face up so that Harry found himself looking into black-brown, watery, wide set eyes. Absently, Harry noted the humor behind a Slytherin having eyes that would not look out of place in the face of a lion. With his beautiful deep black skin, so smooth and unmarred and those feline eyes Blaise was the very picture of that often imagined but so rarely seen African princes - all fierce beauty and unfaltering pride. Harry gulped. What was he in the face of such intimidation? Just a short, glow-in-the-dark white boy without a scrape of masculinity to speak of.

"Harry," Blaise repeated, his voice commanding.

"Yes Mufasa?" squeaked Harry, unsure if Blaise would even understand his statement enough to be insulted by it.

Blaise sat back into his chair, blinking rapidly. "What?" he asked, looking up at Harry, obviously bewildered.

Harry nodded, pretending to be thinking over something - well something other than distracting Blaise. "You know, you're right. You sound more like Simba."

"Who?"

"Oh," Harry yelped jumping to his feet and trying, rather vainly to cover his bare thighs with his shirt. Inwardly he smiled, mission accomplished. "He's a character in a muggle movie that I've always loved. It's a cartoon and mostly for kids but I got over that stigma ages ago."

"Likely because you never grew up," Blaise muttered, not so softly.

Harry stuck out his tongue. He was on his way to retrieve the movie from it's current place in his book/movie/cd shelves but was stopped by a firm hand on his elbow.

"I am not that easily fooled, Eclipse."

Harry froze at the mention of that name, his codename from the days of the war. It was rarely used in reference to him anymore except by Snape - who refused to call him anything but - and Blaise; when the taller, broader and all over bigger man wanted to make a point. His point today? That Harry was going to answer his questions, like it or not.

"Something is bothering you my dear Eclipse. You will tell me what and - if necessary - who is responsible."

Harry looked down at his feet, carefully evaluating his situation. On the one hand he had what would - very likely- be a highly embarrassing situation. On the other hand he had a very annoyed Italian man with more physical strength than he could ever dream of having that was highly over protective of his closest friend - Harry himself. It was a strange relationship that Harry would never have thought could come into being, even in his most unusual dreams. But, when Ron and Hermoine had finally 'discovered' each other in a romantic manner - a crack had appeared in the golden trio. Harry, not wanting to cause problems in an obviously happy couple left the two be and went seeking companionship (and found it ) in the three last people he had ever considered. Slytherin loner Blaise Zambini and devoted divination fans Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. They made a strange, mix-matched group: Lavender - bursting randomly into giggles at often inappropriate times (mostly due to her raging crush on Blaise); Blaise, ever the silent and serious sentry; Parvati - who in dedication (or so it seemed) to Trelawney had begun to spout off seemingly random predictions, which oftentimes _did_ come true, over her ever present tarot deck; and Harry, who after his many sad and often mentally scarring experiences had become a fairly quiet and meek person - prone to random blushing and stuttering usually when dealing with someone outside of his circle. Ironically, the budding romance that had spurred the creation of their group had shattered not a year after it formed with Ron going on to try his luck with Luna Lovegood of all people and Hermoine marrying Ron's older brother Charlie. The golden trio never truly reformed and Harry wasn't sure how much he really regretted it. Unlike the trio and Hermoine and Ron's coupling - it seemed that Harry's newest friends were here to stay. Indeed it had already been nearly four years without major incident. Parvati had gone on to get a highly desired job making and maintaining prophecies for the Ministry, Lavender (currently studying to hopefully become a Hogwarts teacher) was engaged to Blaise ( also studying to become a teacher - although he was hoping to work with kindergarten aged children), and Harry was slowly wasting away (or so he felt) doing absolutely nothing.

"Harry!" Blaise snapped, not at all annoyed - despite his tone. The green eyed boy was quickly and rather effectively pulled from his thoughts. Oh yes, Harry could see him working rather well with children, It'd be pretty cute actually. Harry wanted to be there the first time one of those midgets feel asleep on him. Despite his aloof manner, Blaise had a heart of gold which was displayed rather prominently when dealing with Harry. 'What's wrong and who's responsible?"

"It's a lot of things," Harry admitted softly. "No one is to blame really, except for myself."

With a gentle but firm hand, the former Slytherin led Harry back to his previous seat at the table. "Tell me," the lion eyed man asked - rather ordered - resolutely.

Harry sighed, looking off towards the rafters again. "Well, for one thing - I'm still not doing anything. I've gotten so many job offers - mostly from people who just want to be able to say that Harry Potter works for them. I just…" Harry paused trying and failing to wipe at his eyes in way that didn't make it look like they had been watering - which they were. "It's silly and stupid but every time I think about it I… I j-j-just (damn it his stutter was coming out again - and he's been doing so well too) I-I-I c-can't help b-b-but f-f-f-f-f-f-eel like no o-o-n-n-ne…" the green eyed savior sighed - breathing deeply for a moment before continuing. "I can't help but feel," he murmured, much slower and calmer than before. "like no one needs me anymore. Voldemort is dead, most of the death eaters are gone. There isn't really any situations serious enough for me to be needed - not that I want there to be but…"

"I understand," Blaise assured with a soft smile - reserved solely for him. "If being useful is so important to you - why don't you go to the research department at the ministry? You are the most powerful person the world has to offer (did Harry just hear someone choke?) I'm sure they'd love to examine how your systems differ from everyone else's. Besides the fact that you're not entirely… well you know, human would make them interested in you. As an added plus you know they'll never harm you because of how much the world adores you."

"Adores me?" Harry echoed incredulously. "Last I heard they hated me because of my 'not entirely human' status. Demons, even 'sex' demons -"

"Affection demon," Blaise corrected, obviously amused. "Incubi are, despite popular belief, demons that live off of affection from humans. Sex just happens to be a fast and effective way of receiving said affection."

Harry frowned down at his still half full plate of pancakes. "I wouldn't know," he admitted glumly.

"What!?" Blaise sounded and looking ridiculously shocked. "You're still a virgin?"

The black haired boy nodded sadly, ignoring his mind which was telling him that there **was** someone in his rafters that was very happy about this revelation (because he knew it was simply impossible). "I survive off the hugs and occasional pecks from you guys. Having Uncle Moony live so close by helps but…" Harry trailed off, knowing he didn't need to say anymore.

The dark eyed man snorted, holding tightly onto a cup of coffee Harry had prepared for him some time ago. Harry leaned forward, green eyes glowing faintly as his tapped the edge of the cup ever so gently causing the contents to instantly steam (and what was that choking noise again?) . Blaise thanked him with a brief nod before sipping and looking Harry over seriously. "Did puberty completely bypass you? Is that why you're so short?"

Sighing deeply, Harry leaned back - completely uncaring of the state of undress it left his thighs and lower stomach in as frowned at his companion. "You know it isn't and… it didn't. That's part of my problem…" Here Harry trailed off - unsure if he really wanted to continue. Well, how much worse could it get really? "Last night… last night I had one of those dreams. Not only was it for the first time in my life but it was so realistic - at first I thought it was real."

"Do you think it was your… you know?"

"I don't see how it could be, it's not like anyone new has been or near me or my apartment."

"Hmmm."

A long, contemplative silence stretched between them before…

"Your first one? Really?"

"It wasn't really something I could think about during the war - my happiness was never and likely will never be first and foremost when the 'greater good' is involved. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Blaise looked him over - despondency and dejection clear in his eyes. "I would," he murmured, so softly that had there been any other noise in the apartment he wouldn't have been heard.

The rest of Blaise's visit fell into an awkward sort of pattern in which the two of them would talk of Blaise's wedding plans, fall into a silence, and then start up all over again. Blaise was obviously colder towards Harry during the rest of his visit - the reason being , quite clearly (at least to Harry), because he was angry at Harry's complete lack of caring for his own health. When it came time for the older man to leave, however, Harry noticed that Blaise held him tighter and for longer than was routine effectively assuring the young Gryffindor that this coldness would pass. After the door was closed behind Blaise and quite some time had been spent with Harry staring absently at the dark wooden door the small, black haired man finally decided that maybe he was going crazy. Even after Blaise left - and thus was no longer capable of staring at him - he felt eyes burning into him.

"Well," Harry announced, turning to face the rest of his apartment. "I'm likely crazy but… on the off chance that there really is some snorting, choking, staring stranger in my rafters -" The emerald eyed boy paused to allow himself to appreciate the craziness of his statement before continuing. " I'm going to go take a bath, if I get the feeling that you followed me I will cut your balls off and stuff them down your throat." Harry pulled the edges of his shirt down nervously, considering what he had said before adding a hasty and notably more polite 'thank you' and running off to his bathroom.

**A.N. Well, due to popular demand here's chapter two! I'm really glad you all like this story. I can't say when the next chapter will be out - but I'll try and make it soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's warning, which Kakashi was rather inclined to take heed of, went untested. Not -as one would think- due to Kakashi's lack of perverted spying, but rather due to a lack of time on his part to partake in said spying. As it were, Harry was not in the bathroom long enough even to start the process of drawing his bath before there was a knock at the door. The knock alone -although firm and obviously dealt by a strong hand- likely wouldn't have been enough to rouse Harry from his relaxation, if it weren't for the fact that the knock seemed to be a half hearted formality at most. Indeed, without even waiting for answer the knocker opened the door and bustled in. Kakashi had to force himself to hold back a growl.

There, sweeping at a likely imaginary bit of fluff on his obnoxiously bright pink robes (decorated, as it were, by the image of a neon yellow rubber ducky) was the bane of his existence. The root of all evil. The darkest most vile being that had the nerve to deny him what would doubtlessly be the greatest of all carnal pleasures.

"Harry?" The evil being called, sounding innocent - if only for the moment. "Harry, my boy, are you here?"

The bathroom door burst open, revealing a bare and wonderfully pale Harry - wrapped only in a horribly oversize red robe. The robe in question was so big on Harry's lithe frame that it hung in great folds of fabric thus making the already effeminate boy look so much smaller, cuter, and all the more molest-able. His hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun and Harry's pale face was flushed a light pink.

Perhaps, Kakashi thought, this evil could be redeemed. But only if he caused such a peek show every time he came to call.

"P-p-p-professor?" The green eyed boy asked, obviously confused. He flushed a deeper pink and pulled his robe as tightly around himself as it would allow. "W-what are you d-d-doing h-h-h-here?"

Stuttering and blushing and wearing clothes several sizes to big. It all made for such a cute display that Kakashi imagined he was likely leaking a thin but stark trail of blood from his nose.

"Well, I came to visit of course," the elderly man stated, smiling in an almost patronizing way.

The green eyed boy blinked, glancing at a wall mounted clock from the corner of his eye. "At 11:35... On a s-s-s-s-school d-day."

"There are no classes today," It was stated in such a way that Kakashi - who really had no way of knowing the significance of this day in any other manner than his mental counter of 'day one with sexy minx' - felt almost stupid for not knowing what today was. "It is," Dumbledore (Kakashi mentally hissed at the name) continued. "after all, the one year anniversary of your triumph."

Harry frowned, turning off the light in his bathroom and trudging into the living to join his unexpected (and from the look of it unwelcome guest). Taking a seat on the well loved red arm chair farthest from the doorway, Harry -still frowning in a deeply disturbing manner- gestured for the old coot to take a seat. And take a seat the man did, right across from the skimpily clad boy.

"K-k-k-k-killing a f-fellow -h-h-human b-b-b-being is n-no t-t-triumph. It is t-t-the d-desperate act of a w-w-wretched p-person." Harry whispered, starring despondently into the currently empty brick fireplace. The boy's face was slack, his eyes darkly roaming over the ashes of what Kakashi could only assume had been tinder logs.

Headmaster Dumbledore adjusted himself in his seat and played rather absently with his apparently numerous pockets. "Now, now Harry. You did that world a great service by dispatching Voldemort."

Blinking in disbelief at such a obvious display of ignorance from the otherwise wise old man, Kakashi withdrew slightly. That, the silver haired man mused, had very much been the wrong thing to say.

There was a short pregnant silence in which Harry continued to stare at the lifeless ashes - as if he had not heard what the other man had said - before green eyes flicked silently in Dumbledore's direction. Kakashi almost choked as the air suddenly became thicker. He clutched his throat, trying desperately to keep his gasping breaths silent. Harry started tapping his left index finger slowly, deliberately against the upholstered arm of his chair. With each tap of the slender finger a wave of wild, angry energy swept through the room; each wave making it progressively harder to breath. Dumbledore too was having a difficult time - although he had not deigned to display his problems by clutching at his throat like Kakashi had, the older man was taking quick gasping breathes. The only one seemingly unaffected by this sudden change in atmosphere was the one was also, undoubtedly the cause. Indeed, Harry had not yet turned from the fireplace.

Black spots slowly started to sprinkle Kakashi's vision as the lack of oxygen became too much for even him to handle. Below, Dumbledore was slowly bending himself over - as if touching his chest to his knees would somehow remove the increasing pressure.

Tap. The spots were getting bigger now. Tap. Dumbledore was no longer in his seat, but rather was crouched on the ground. Tap. Kakashi was sure that if anyone had bothered to listen they would undoubtedly hear his frantic gasps alongside the old man's. Tap. Damn it all - he could not die like this! Not before he had the chance to molest the man who was slowly causing his painful death without even knowing it. Tap. Kakashi actually found himself regretting the fact that he had not lived long enough to see Naruto become hokage - which he was sure would indeed happen. Tap. "Stop," Kakashi muttered, not aware he'd even spoken aloud. And then… nothing. There was no more pressure, no more spots - just rich air and desperate gasping.

Once he was no longer gasping, the silver haired man crawled forward on the generous beam to peek down at the scene below him. The old fool was still on the ground, but he seemed to be getting back up. "There is no - gasp - need to show - gasp - your power to intimidate me - gasp - Harry. If you do not wish - gasp - to speak of it - gasp - simply say as much." The old man stated between violent breaths as he pulled himself back onto Harry's blood colored loveseat.

Harry said nothing, he didn't even look at him. The green eyed boy just raked jewel toned eye over the ashes in the fireplace and then - just as with every display of his power - Harry's eyes glowed faintly. There was no gesture, no spoken words - just a glance and the ashes reassembled themselves into three, neatly stacked logs. A fire burst forth for nowhere, effortlessly burning the wood and giving off gentle wisps of cherry scented smoke. "T-that w-w-was n-no s-s-show," Harry muttered, staring deeply into the flames as they dancing happily across his newly birthed logs. "it w-w-was a d-d-droplet t-that accidentally escaped f-f-f-from a s-s-sea." There was no arrogance or pride in those softly spoken words, just a listless despondency.

Dumbledore - who had since caught his breath - prudently choose to keep his silence although he did look at Harry with a strange mixture of pride, worry, and some strange emotion that Kakashi could not place. It wasn't sadness or anger, but rather… disappointment? The Rafter Ninja (as he had rather boredly been calling himself) allowed the corners of his hidden mouth turn downward as he contemplated the expression.

"Have come up with something to do with you time?"

Finally Harry looked away from the dancing flames to glance uninterestedly at the outrageously dressed man. "B-b-b-blaise s-says I s-s-s-should g-g-go to the D-department of M-m-m-mysteries," The short boy acknowledged absently, his voice dull. ", l-l-let t-them t-t-test m-m-me." He added, looking up at Dumbledore.

"Seems a good idea," the old man confirmed, pulling a tin from his robes. "Volunteer now rather than being forced to later. Lemon drop?"

"WHAT!?" Was shouted so loudly that bits of dust actually fell down from the Rafter Ninja's domain and into the land of the Sexy Minx.

"Lemon drop, it's a muggle candy. Surely you know this Harry?"

Harry said nothing, instead allowing his burning glare to speak for him.

Dumbledore sighed in a put off manner, popping a round yellow candy and putting his plain blue tin away. "Lucius Malfoy is footing a bill that would require all rare magical creatures to submit themselves to scientific study. You - hero or no - would also be required to follow this bill."

The glare evolved into SUPER GLARE, which Kakashi had previously though belonged solely to Sasuke - manly because the brooding brunet was the only one in all of Konoha capable of using said expression.

"It's gaining support from many important people in the International Wizards Confederation," Dumbledore continued, unaware of his impending doom by glare. "As a matter of fact, it's got my vote."

SUPER GLARE had long since evolved into something into something on a whole new level of terrifying of which Kakashi had been previously unaware. Kakashi was both amused by the old man's insane stupidity and relieved that the HORRIFICLY DEADLY GLARE OF DOOM (as he had so named Harry's current expression) was not pointed anyway near his general direction.

"We know all together to little about our non-human companions in this world."

Honestly, Kakashi mused - absently noting how sexy Harry looked when he was pissed off (at someone that wasn't the Rafter Ninja himself, that is) this old guy practically killed himself. The old geezer could probably strangle himself with a cordless phone.

"Of course there will be many in the major magical creature communities that will be unhappy with it. I imagine your friend Remus will be unhappy - Luna too - but it is all for the greater good of the general public."

"And t-t-the r-right of t-the 'c-c-creatures'?" Harry murmured, his voice deadly smooth. His defined, dark eyebrows air quoted in a strange parody of anger when he came to the word creatures.

Dumbledore finally looked up to see the HORRIFICLY DEADLY GLARE OF DOOM and eyebrow air quotes being sent his way.

"W-well,' Dumbledore stuttered, trying and failing to hide his fear. There was something rather shameful about being afraid of a man easily less than a fifth your age and yet Kakashi - who was almost twice Harry's age - knew he would have been far past the stuttering (and likely very near the begging for life) point of fear if Harry had been looking at him that way. "Perhaps I should be on my way them."

"P-p-p-perhaps you s-should b-b-b-b-be."

Dumbledore stood, awkwardly sweeping at the Rafter Ninja's dust as he made his way towards the door - ever careful to keep his eyes on Harry. Laying a leathery hand on the polished silver Dumbledore paused, looking back at the robed Harry. "I realize this is a touchy day for you Harry, (Harry's expression clearly said that Dumbledore obviously did not understand well enough and Kakashi was rather inclined to agree.) but this really is a day to be celebrated. Be happy that you made it through."

Emerald eyes looked up, meeting tired blue for the first time all afternoon. "How can I?" Harry spoke evenly for the first time since Blaise had left - although he did speak so softly that the room's two other occupants had to lean forward to better hear him. "How can I when ever day I wish I had died?"

Dumbledore did not say anything, although the emotion in his eyes was clear to see. Disappointment. Kakashi, however, could not help but wonder what exactly Dumbledore was disappointed in.

**A.N.**

**Well, here you all are. I'm glad you like this story. anyways - this chapter is not edited, sorry! Also, I slight change here. Harry is 18, Kakashi is 36 - as such this makes team seven older than Harry at 22. Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

With a long, contented sigh Harry sank into his long awaited (and really much disserved if you asked him) bath

With a long, contented sigh Harry sank into his long awaited (and really much disserved if you asked him) bath. Idly he swirled slender fingertips in the bubbly water, reflecting on his rather unwelcome houseguest. He did wish he had died, nearly every day of his life. How could he not? Harry had done and seen so much that – at this point there was nothing more he wanted than to slip into the cold hands of nothingness. There had been a time – in his early youth – that the green eyed brunet had sworn to never cause another's pain. That dream – that wish for himself had long since been destroyed by the demands of a war he'd been thrown into. His morals had been debauched for the sake of the greater good, nearly all his friends and family had been murdered, and any innocence the abused boy had possessed after living with the Dursleys was now long gone. All in the name of the greater good – and Harry did not find himself any more aggrieved by the experience. Aggrieved – perhaps not. But in the depths of despair, maybe even to the point of hopelessness – very much so.

Time and time again he wished he had passed during the war like Sirius, Seamus, and so many others. Wished, because suicide was not an option he would ever consider. Suicide was a coward's option. Harry himself was many things; a murderer, a demon, a warrior, a harbinger of destruction, and – as many heralded him, much to his befuddlement - hero. There were likely far too many titles that Harry thought could apply to him to ever really list them all, but there was one thing Harry was not – a coward.

This he considered, was likely both a good and bad thing. Good, for his understated and likely on the brink of death pride. In the very least – with what he had done and seen and been the prey of – Harry could derive some pride from the fact that he had never once been a coward. On the flip side, this could be very bad in that he wanted more than anything to be dead – yet his pride would not allow him to purposefully cause his own death.

Harry sighed very deeply, sinking deeper into his large bathtub. The bathroom was the one area of the apartment that Harry had allowed himself to be really extravagant in. It was large, likely bigger than the rest of the apartment. The floors were tiled in deep black onyx, the shinning floor decor spreading over the bottom half of the walls and counters. The top half of the walls were painted black and progressing into a bright silver towards the ceiling which had – like the Grand Hall roof – had been charmed to reflect the sky outside. The bathtub (which was the size of a swimming pool), sinks, and toilet had all been made from some black stone that Harry hadn't bothered to learn the name of. This truly was Harry's favorite part of his entire apartment and he would likely spend the rest of his day right here – if it weren't for the fact that his pale skin was starting to resemble an old prune.

So it was with a despondent sigh and slight pout that Harry drained the tub, pulled his oversized red robe (a Christmas gift from Luna), and shuffled out to the living room - collapsing into a boneless heap on the couch.

"I wish I knew what to call you," he absently crooned to the rafter person that his mind said couldn't be there but his instincts screamed where. Harry waited momentarily for some sort of response but when he received none he continued in an absent minded manner. "Then again I wish for many things. Shit in one hand, wish in the other as Remus says." Harry rolled over onto his stomach, legs waving in a leisurely pattern as he made sure – on the off chance that there was someone watching him – that his dignity was preserved. "I wish and wish and wish, but what does wishing do really? Nothing more than depress you. The more you wish, the more you realize just how hopeless the wish is. The more you notice what you don't and can't have. Wishes and dreams are nothing more that empty carcasses of could have been."

The teen laughed, the sound meant to display happiness instead sounding hollow and sad. "Strange isn't it?" he murmured to himself more than the 'person' (more likely his finally going insane) in his rafters. "I sound like I'm a hundred years old… I feel like I'm a hundred." Silence engulfed the boy as he traced the slight pattern on his couch. Suddenly his stretched out relaxed muscles, moaning slightly at the feeling. "Oh and that dream, what I wouldn't give for that dream to be of him. For that dream to mean that I'll finally have a glimpse of happiness."

Harry rolled over, falling off the edge of the sofa and landing with a loud thump on the carpet clad ground. "Luuuuunnnnaaa!" He cried rather randomly, not bothering to sit up just yet. "I wish you weren't in America right now, for I'd rather like to speak with you!" The brunet sat up, sitting awkwardly between the sofa and the edge of his coffee table. His damp hair was already begging to curl into the untamable, wild mess it was when dry and his skin had already gained its smooth ivory-esc appearance.

"I'm bored," he announced to the rafter person of his imagination, glancing to the fireplace which still held the slightly burning remains of his cherry wood logs. There was nothing the boy enjoyed more then the scent of cherry. Cherry… cherry logs… cherry topped… cheesecake. Ahhhhhhhhh cheesecake! Harry instantly jumped to his feet, looking happy.

"Cheesecake!" he cried, rushing into his room. He dressed quickly - pulling on a pair of dark jeans and a black knit turtleneck.

"Well rafter person," Harry called happily, taking a black knee length coat from the closet. This particular coat, he remembered, had been a gift from Lavender some years ago. It was rather more out there (what with its fluffy green edging) then he would have ever chosen for himself – but Harry adored it. "I'm going to a café nearby that has the best cheesecake this side of the pond. Feel free to continue your stalker ways – if you so wish." The green eyed boy smiled - stuffing his wallet and keys into his coat pocket and buttoning it up all the way before taking off.

He stole off into the rather plain hallway, dotted every few feet with large potted plants. As Harry made his way down towards the elevator at the end of the hall he steadfastly resisted the urge to look behind him – hoping to catch a glimpse of the rafter person.

"There is not a person hiding in your rafters!" he scolded himself, yet still he toke longer than was necessary getting into the elevator - giving any follower he did have plenty of time to join him in the small box. As the 'cheerfully' decorated crate made it's way downwards (all the while playing Tiptoe Through The Tulips softly) Harry pulled his still wet hair back, braiding it quickly while still leaving his bangs out to cover his scar. With a short, high bing the elevator finally reached the ground floor – allowing the brunet to rush out at a pace that – while still walking – was much like that of a late train rider.

It was a short walk to Harry's favored café, made shorter by his speedy pace. Indeed, not five minutes later Harry was seated at a wrought iron table in the outdoor area – ordering (with a cat ate the canary grin) a large slice of cherry cheesecake and tea. The waitress had blinked when Harry had instructed her to bring him the largest slice she could find, but said not a word as she scampered away.

"So, rafter person," The green eyed teen started, earning himself odd looks from the young couple at the table behind him. "What should I call you? I've never really seen you – perhaps you're a ninja?" Harry could have sworn he heard a choking noise which had, much to Harry's neighbor's surprise, caused him to cackle rather wildly. It was not unlike the laughter of man realizing he had crossed the line into insanity. "I've read some books on the shinobi lands, so it's not out of the question. I became interested in the subject when I was looking through some old family records. Turns out my great, great, great grandmother was born in the fire country. Her name was… Ruri Uchiha – or something like that." Harry glanced off towards the busy street just a few feet to his right, blocked away by a thin iron gate. "I wonder if I've any family there," he whispered to himself thoughtfully. He shook his head, shaking away the very idea, and turned back to where he fancied his 'rafter person' sat. "That's a silly idea." The emerald eyed boy stated, leaning forward onto his forearms. "'Sides, it probably isn't the best idea. My family tends to hate me."

Harry had considered expanding on this point but was (much to his unbidden joy) interrupted by the arrival of his cheesecake. It could have been his hunger (seeing as Harry had not anything since breakfast, some hours ago) or it could have been his sudden influx of insanity – but Harry thought this particular slice of cheesecake was wonderfully spectacular. It was indeed large and a lovely swirl of white and deep red, topped by stark white cream and red cherries. He did not hesitate to sink his fork between great dollops of cream, easily breaking off a fair sized chunk with his fork and slipping it into his watering mouth. There was no effort to stop his eyes from sliding shut nor to stop the slight moan of contentment. The couple behind him already thought him senile so what did he care if they thought he enjoyed his treat too much?

"You look like an inebriated kitten." The statement was said so plainly, and which such an air of amusement that there was no other person who could've spoken it. Harry hastened to swallow his bite – gagging slightly when he realized he'd forgotten to chew – before snapping his eyes open.

"Lavender!" He cried, pleased to the point of giddiness.

She smiled at him softly, sweeping a long brown strand of hair out of her face. Her skin had a nice tan that made her bright blue eyes (slightly crinkled at the corners, as they always were when she was truly happy) stand out magnificently. Lavender pulled up a chair – rather than sitting in the one already at the table (and occupied by his imaginary friend) in a gesture that bolstered Harry's curiosity. She straightened out the slight wrinkles in her denim mini before returning her blue eyes to Harry. "And you're wearing my jacket!" She cried in a sudden show of joy.

"N-n-no this is mine."

"Well, yes. It is yours," Lavender said with a playful roll of her eyes. "What I meant was that you're wearing the jacket I gave you. Oh I'm so glad you like it! Blaise swore you'd hate it but I knew it was just your wavelength."

"I never said I liked it," Harry stated, taking a bite of his cake before pushing it closer to the center of the table in offering.

Lavender took up his spoon, scooping up a bit as she answered easily. "Well, you'd never wear something you didn't like." Harry nodded his agreement, sucking thoughtfully on a bite of cheesecake.

"Have you seen Blaise today?" Lavender continued, judging where to take her next bite from. She chose a part on the side – heavy with red swirl.

"Haven't you?" Harry shot back curiously.

"Well yes," the blue eyed girl replied around her spoon. She removed it with a wet sounding pop, sneering over Harry's back at his fellow café goers when they shot her a dirty look. "I practically have radar for that boy. You know despite his silent, 'get the fuck away' aura he gets us in a lot of trouble. We're actually banned from a small village in the north end of Scotland because he accidentally washed his hands in the church holy water." The two teens enjoyed a laugh at the very idea of Blaise doing such a thing before Lavender sobered looking at Harry carefully. "Seriously though," she continued, idly taking a bite. "Woman is not synonymous with blind, quite the opposite actually." This she said with a soft smile that belied the harsh words. "I asked him to visit you. You've not been taking very good care of yourself. When was the last time you weren't low on reserves?"

Harry did not have to ask which 'reserves' she was referring to. Affection reserves. Affection – at least for him – was like energy that he could store, but could not live without. "A long while."

"A very long while?"

Harry nodded, looking away in shame.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Harry. I need food and drink to survive and Parvati would likely collapse in on herself without coffee. It's something about yourself that you need to accept and deal with. I hate to say it in such a crude way, but… well, babe – the world doesn't need you to martyr yourself any more. We – Blaise, Parvati, Luna, Remus, and I – we all just want what's best for you. Stop being such a ninny and accept that we love you – whether you think you disserve it or not." Lavender set down her spoon, getting to her feet far faster than Harry expected from someone wearing heels like that. She smiled fondly at him, rubbing his head like one would a younger sibling. Peevishly Harry swatted at her, causing her to laugh.

"I have a class to get to," she said shortly, pulling up the strap of her purse. "But promise to call me later, okay?"

Harry shrugged noncommittally.

"Oi! I'm living in muggle London just so I can have a phone line for you to call if you need. Promise or I'll noogie you!"

"Fine," he muttered.

She grinned in victory, hugging him and smiling even wider when she felt the smaller teen lean in slightly. With one last hair rub/swat exchange Lavender vaulted effortlessly over the fence, taking off down the street.

Only when Harry was sure she was long gone did he let his smile escape. He looked up at what remained of his cake, smile broadening when he found it to be shaped into a haphazard heart. Even if the affection was undeserved, it was nice to know he was loved. Maybe, maybe being alive still wasn't that bad.

**A.N. Well enjoy all - please do review, it makes me very happy to know you like this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi watched on silently – carefully – as Harry finally lay down for the night

Kakashi watched on silently – carefully – as Harry finally lay down for the night. The little brunet brushed out his curly tresses, causing them to poof out slightly. He then – with easy movements that spoke of much practice – braided the mess and set himself to bed with only a softly playing radio to keep him company. The older man sighed soundlessly, allowing his body to fall into a boneless heap against a support beam. He glanced over at Harry to assure himself that the boy was not awake to see what he was planning to do next. Once he was sure that the boy was out Kakashi nodded to himself in resolution. He straightened his posture against the beam, running a careless hand through his silver hair. With one last glance at the brunet Kakashi fully relaxed, pulling his mask down to rest in a haphazard pile of fabric about his neck. He set his headband aside, running his free hand slowly down the bare column of his neck. The hand traveled down further, roaming gently over a still clothed chest and coming to rest on his lower stomach. With two knuckles from his left hand stuffed soundly in his mouth, Kakashi bite down harshly trying hopelessly to control himself. Failing miserably just as Kakashi himself knew he would, the man gulped – biting down even harder on his hand. Then – with only the melodic words of some crooner as his witness – Kakashi, proud shinobi of Konoha, began to hyperventilate.

A single thought was running rampant through his poor abused mind and that was a rather simple but sufficient 'Holy shit!' Harry was a demon – Holy shit! Harry was very likely (as Blaise had stated) the most powerful being in existence – Holy shit! Harry was almost completely untrained as to how to handle his immense raw power – Holy shit! Harry was an Uchiha – Holy shit! Kakashi released his abused hand, choosing instead to use it to rub his temples in agitation. The confrontation with Dumbledore alone had provided enough proof that Harry was indeed impossibly powerful but had almost no control over it. The most disturbing thing – Kakashi thought – was just how similar Harry and Naruto were. Both had demonic connections (be they from being a demon or just holding a demon), both were unquestionably some of the most powerful beings in the world, and neither of them had any clue what to do with that power. It was true that both Harry and Naruto were some of the most powerful warriors – but not the most skilled. It seemed that the more power a person had the harder it was for them to train and become skilled. For Naruto, what with his dreams of being Hokage, this was a problem. However, it did not seem to phase the young Uchiha one bit. If the conversation with Dumbledore (single most evil creature – Kakashi tacked on mentally, smirking.) was anything to go by then it was obvious that Harry did not even want to have his power – let alone use it.

The idea that Harry was of Uchiha blood was – surprisingly – the easiest concept to accept. Almost everyone in Konoha knew of anomalous Ruri Uchiha who had left her shinobi homelands to live with a werewolf. Harry himself looked, behaved, and had the talent of any Uchiha – so it was completely unsurprising. It was however – unsettling to realize that Harry, who already had vast stores of magical power, also had the large stockpiles of chakra that characterized any shinobi descendant. Such was a disquieting revelation – to say the very least.

Kakashi slowed his breathing to normal, resting his hands absently against his chest – as if doing such a thing would force his lungs to doing as his wished. As his frantic gasping finally settled into something much more comfortable – the silver haired shinobi glanced around for someway to tell the time. Eyes, one a dark brown and the other an ever-daunting sharigan, fell upon a slightly glowing analog clock. 1:23… Day two with the sexy minx had already dawned. Kakashi grinned to himself, pulling his mask back up and tying his headband on to hide the sharigan. With a soft, almost inaudible sigh Kakashi leaned tiredly against the support beam he'd placed himself against at the beginning of his mental breakdown. When his bones creaked slightly at the movement, Kakashi mentally admitted that he just might be getting a little on the old side. 'Not too old though,' he thought, eyes sliding shut. 'Definitely not too old for Harry.'

Both the apartment's occupants awoke the next day to the blaring of Harry's alarm. The day that followed was simple and fairly uneventful. Harry toke a shower the moment he woke – once again extending a friendly yet threatening warning to Kakashi. Afterwards the brunet ate a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon before spending the rest of the day alternately reading and calling out to the Rafter Ninja as Harry had (ironically) began to call him. It was a simple, calming day – and Kakashi thought that perhaps the only change in factor that could have made it better would be if he were permitted to answer when Harry choose to speak to him. The boy still seemed to think himself insane. He even went as far as saying that creating an imaginary person to live in his rafters was his demon blood trying to make up for low affection reserves. Kakashi, however, knew this was not the truth and he rather fancied that Harry too knew it. The little brunet knew he wasn't insane. Saying he was seemed to be the only way to rest his jumpy nerves and anxious instincts. It was understandable really – Kakashi knew that if his instincts started hinting at something that he didn't think was possible it would screw with him too. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to assure the boy that he was perfectly sane, perfectly perfect actually – but due to the evil of all evils, he knew he could not. The grudging respect he had felt for the elderly Albus Dumbledore had all but disappeared between his rash statement the day before and his dogged refusal to allow Kakashi to fuck Harry through the floor. Albus – the Rafter Ninja felt - was the type of evil that would provoke even Orochimaru into fearful spasms and childish tears.

"A pet," Harry finally called out to him – some time after seven.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side curiously but said nothing – keeping to the guidelines Albus had set, even though it killed him a little bit inside to do such a thing.

"That's what I need," The boy lounging languidly across the couch below said, more to himself now. He glanced at the clock on his VCR, bending awkwardly to get it in his line of sight.

Kakashi choked, desperately staving his nosebleed. 'Somebody's flexible,' he thought – a perverted and slightly overexcited laugh running rampant around his noggin.

"It's too late to get go out to a store now – but we should be able to tomorrow." The emerald-eyed minx alleged – drawing Kakashi from his rather inappropriate thoughts. "But what should I get?"

This Kakashi actually considered. What animal would fit Harry? He listed mentally the qualities such a pet would need: something hardy (considering the boy's 'luck' with death), something large enough to be cuddled, and something capable of protecting him in a fix. Kakashi stopped, blinking slowly before falling to his back in wild but silent laughter. 'Oh Harry-koi,' he called out mentally – hoping Harry was telepathic. 'You can have me – I'll even wear a collar and leash. I would be your perfect seme."

"Maybe a dog," Harry muttered thoughtfully.

'I'm a dog!' Kakashi called, rolling over onto his stomach to look down at Harry.

"Or a cat."

Kakashi smirked in amusement, crooking his fingers in a conspiratorial manner. 'I can lick you like a kitty my little sex kitten.'

"A snake – I can talk to snakes you know. I'm a parselmouth." This was said to the ceiling as Harry tilted his head to side slightly in thought.

'Ha! Too easy. You can tame my snake anytime darling.'

Harry squealed quite suddenly, causing Kakashi to jump in shock – wondering if Harry perhaps was a telepath. "Or a cute little bunny!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, settling more comfortable on his perch. 'I'll be…' the silver haired Nin paused thoughtfully – trying a failing to come up with a line to accompany the bunny. Finally, he gave up with a sigh and a soft damn. It was rather shameful – he felt – to lose a game against someone who did not even know they were playing.

The minx beneath him (Kakashi cackled inwardly – noting that beneath him was exactly where Harry belonged.) yawned – covering his mouth as the strange boy was prone to do. "Maybe I'll go to bed early – I am feeling a bit below the weather."

Frowning, Kakashi examined his charge a little more closely. He was dismayed to find the Harry did indeed look a little sick what with the dark circles beneath his eyes and the slightly pallid appearance of his skin. Kakashi felt like hitting himself – and he did so. What kind of seme was he if he didn't even notice when his adorable little uke was sick? While scuttling along like some strange misshapen beetle Kakashi continued to beat himself up.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Harry went about the same preparation as the night before. He brushed and braided his hair, set the radio up, and turned on a small night light all before changing (and causing Kakashi major blood loss) and tucking in. The next few hours flew by rather quickly and without err. That is, until Kakashi heard a strange noise. He frowned, looking up from his newest Icha Icha Paradise and strained his ears. Hearing nothing more he shrugged, returning to the eccentric romance of quirky Ryuzaki and control freak Raito. His peace, however, was shattered again by a repeat appearance of the mystery noise. Kakashi blinked, tucking away his book and glancing over the edge of the beam – only to withdraw quickly with wide eyes. A strangled moan sounded and Kakashi felt blood trickle down onto his tightly clamped lips. On one hand, he wanted nothing more then to lean back over and watch as Harry thrashed about in the throes of his dream. On the other hand, Kakashi positive that if he saw much more he would either A) Rape poor Harry in his sleep, or perhaps more possibly B) Pass out from blood loss. Another moan sounded, this time untainted by any attempts to hold it back on the sleeping boy's part.

'Choice made!' the copy Nin cried out internally, laying on his stomach and crawling to the edge of the generous beam. He watched with wide eyes – headband indiscriminately thrown aside in the hopes of getting an unobstructed view – as Harry tossed and writhed delightfully. Most of the shorter strands of Harry's hair had escaped his braid and were sticking stubbornly to his sweat slicked face. Harry arched his back slightly, shivering and moaning loudly. Blood flow in Kakashi's body abruptly changed course – deciding to head south. The tiny brunet moaned again, this time louder then before, his pale neck stretched and his head thrown back. The trickle flowing over Kakashi's clenched lips became a river – but he made no move to stop it. Harry arched even more sharply, suddenly quieting – as if his body was in anticipation of something. Kakashi's eyes widened and his already uncomfortably tight pants became almost unbearably constricting. Without warning, Harry screamed out rather alluringly and collapsed - eyes fluttering open slowly. Kakashi gulped looking down at himself and frowning. Well, his pants weren't tight any more but they were certainly wet.

Harry blinked owlishly, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kakashi withdrew quickly, noticing the minx's gaze shift up to the rafters. "Kakashi," Harry called, causing the Rafter Ninja's eyes to grow three times in size. Hot damn! Now his pants were tight and wet!

Harry sighed unhappily, looking over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "12:45, it's too late for this sort of thing…"

'12:45,' Kakashi thought, back pressed tightly against the beam. 'Day three with sexy minx – and I think I'm in love.'

"And now I'm all wet and sticky!" Harry shrieked irately.

'Oh, yes. I'm definitely in love.'

**A.N.**

**For the first time in like ever I do actually have a bit to say here. Let's see… oh yes! I will be setting up a poll so you – my beloved readers – can vote to choose what pet Harry ends up getting. In addition, some of you may have found the description (or at least the characters) for Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise familiar. It is my own little nod to one of my favorite mangas – Death Note. I'm actually not a L/Light shipper (I sail the S.S. Mikami/Light), but I thought it would be cute. Also, I just wanted to warn you all - the next chapter will have a fairly dramatic plot development that will cause Harry much pain and suffering. If you are prone to becoming upset when encountering severe suffering - this will not be the story for you. I hate to say it my dears, but Harry will be going through some pretty serious pain. I have also included a little guide for those of you who didn't understand the Japanese terminology I used this chapter. I have taken the liberty of adding some terms that either a) I am likely to use in the future or b) I thought may be of some use to you all.**

**-koi This is a suffix that, when added to the end of a person's name identifies them as your lover. **

**-chan This suffix, when added to someone's name identifies them as your friend. However, this** **term is only to be used in conjuncture with girls or children. To do otherwise without extenuating circumstances is insulting.**

**-kun This suffix identifies a person as your friend, but it must only be used with males.**

**-san This suffix is used to show respect for elders or for those you are unfamiliar with.**

**-sensei This suffix is used to show respect for a teacher.**

**-sempai/senpai These suffixes are used when referring to someone older and more experienced than you – often an upperclassman or coworker.**

**-kouhai This suffix is used when referring to someone younger and less experienced than yourself.**

**-onee-chan/onee-san This is a respectful term for an older sister. **

**-onii-chan/onii-san This is a respectful term for an older brother. **

**-aho Moron**

**-obaa-chan/obaa-san An affectionate term for a grandmother or old woman. **

**-kuso A generic swear, pronounced k-so. Japanese equivalent of damn.**

**- chikuso/ chiskusho A more severe curse, pronounced cheek-so. Japanese equivalent of fuck or shit.**

**-sumi masen Excuse me, or forgive me. The most formal manner of apologizing.**

**-gomen I'm sorry, for closer company. Can have the word 'nasai' added to make the phrase more formal.**

**-uke The submissive partner in a same sex relationship.**

**-seme The dominate partner in a same sex relationship.**

**-ne Right. When added to the end of a sentence it's the equivalent of such American phrases as I know, right?**

**Please note that, unless you are very familiar with the person you're speaking with, it is considered rude to speak a person's name without a suffix.**

**These phrases can be used as suffixes – but the o at the beginning of each word must first be removed.**

**Also, for those this may concern – Harry is the uke in 99.99 percent of my stories. If you are uncomfortable with this, I would be more than happen to point in the direction of some more dominantly minded Harry stories. Finally, I want to thank you all for your reviews – they really do brighten up my day. I read them and inevitably squeal in delight – so the people at the library think I'm crazy but oh well, ne? Also, lately I've been wondering how my view of these scenes differentiates from your views. So if you are an artist - or are just plain bored - please feel free to draw your favorite scenes, or even scenes you'd like to see in the future. I would really love to see them! Anyways - sorry about the uber long note. Thank you so much for reading!**

**P.S. **

**I am terribly, terribly sorry about the late update - this is the first chance I've had at getting on the internet so yeah... Anyways - as a special 'I'm sorry for being a douche' present I've included little bits of a couple of new stories I'm planning on posting soon. I hope you all enjoy them! Also, please take a look at my two new one shots ****Hedonistic**** and ****I Can Learn****. **

**Story Title: Cinderella With Soccer Cleats**

**Main Pairing: Ron/Harry **

**Plot Goodie: AU, Harry is obviously Cinderella with Ron playing the dutiful prince. **

**When You Can Expect It Up: I'm not sure with this one actually. Ron/Harry is a really new pairing to me - so I have no idea how this one will go. I should be able to get at least the first chapter within the month though... but I'm not making any promises. **

**Excerpt:**

"Are you on drugs?" A beautiful black haired boy asked, green eyes narrowed in suspicion. Despite the fact that the boy in question had been mistaken for a girl more times than he cared to count - Harry Potter was indeed very much a boy.

"Certainly not," his best friend, Hermione Granger, replied with an indignant sniff.

"Then what in the world made you think that I could go to a rave with you?' Harry asked, taking a bite of his veggie burger. The bite was instantly rejected, ending up as a pile of half chewed imitation meat on his lunch tray. He frowned at the meat, as if the inanimate processed food were to blame for its foul taste. "It's ridiculously hard to find decent vegetarian food." He offered in way of explanation, still glaring down the food.

Hermione shook her voluminous brown hair but did not respond. She was a pretty enough girl, with dark chocolate eyes and naturally curly hair - but Hermione simply was not the type of girl to take pride in her appearance. She brushed her curls every morning resulting in her hair being puffy for the rest of the day and she refused to wear anything in the way of makeup. "The fact that Dudley was boasting about how he and his parents are going to Florida for spring break was a nice hint." She supplied in answer to Harry's original question. "I knew they would never let you go too."

Harry chocked on his gulp of water. After a few seconds of struggling, he managed to clear his airway. "I didn't even know they were going anywhere." He muttered weakly - nursing his sore throat.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not surprising - they're simply horrible to you Harry. So... will you come with me then? Ginny's dying to meet you."

**Story Title: A Comprehensive Guide to Getting Your Mate**

**Main Pairing: Draco/Harry**

**Plot Goodie: It's clichéd and horribly over done - but I simply couldn't resist doing a veela Draco story.**

**When You Can Expect It Up: Within the next two weeks - hopefully.**

**Excerpt:**

_Step One: Acceptance always seems to be the first step - and for good reason. Accept who your mate is - it will make you a much happier Veela. You can't change your mate, no matter how much you may want to at first. So, just accept that the fates know better then you and continue on your path to getting your mate. _

Ever since Draco had stepped onto Platform 9 and ¾, he had been suffering from this strange sensation. It was not altogether unpleasant as far as sensations went - it was just really annoying. It wasn't an itching or a pull. It was just this _thing_. A physical manifestation of some unknown emotion that Draco did not dare try to identify.

The fact that Draco was failing to adequately describe the feeling was proving to infuriate him even more than the feeling itself. Malfoys had always been capable of vocally expressing themselves in an elegant and blinding superior manner since the beginning of time. The ability was woven into their very beings. And yet here he - THE Draco Malfoy - was mumbling disjointedly to his best friend Blaise about an itching, soothing, pulling, pushing, dizzying, steadying feeling.

Recalling that he should also probably inform Blaise about his newfound veela status - all the while suffering this dreadful sensation - was doing nothing to calm Draco's jumbled nerves.

**Story Title: Nine Tails**

**Main Pairing: giggle snort Ash/Harry**

**Plot Goodie: This story is actually a challenge from my muse and mother (please note, these two roles are filled by the same vile woman). I can tell those of you who haven't already figured it out that the fox like creature mentioned most certainly is not everyone's favorite nine tailed fox demon - Kyubi.**

**When You Can Expect It Up: I really don't know - every time I even try to work on this one I start giggling like a school girl. So - I figure I'll work on getting over that, then work on the actual story.**

**Excerpt:**

The statue was old and weathered; with chips missing here and there - yet for all the damages the creature still looked elegant and proud. It was a noble looking fox-esc creature with nine tails poised around its slight form.

Harry stared at it in wonder and no small amount of bemusement, running fingertips over the worn curve of the creature's long muzzle. What was this creature? What was its statue doing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest? The brunet frowned, going to look around at the back of the carving. His step, however, was miscalculated and his foot slid speedily from underneath him. Blindly, Harry reached out for something to stop his fall and found his fingers wrapped tightly around one of the fox's wooden tails. As soon as he landed harshly on the dark ground with his arm stretched upwards - still gripping the tail - he heard the sound of something canine in nature howling. Harry had a split second to realize that something was terribly wrong before his vision blanked and his head swam.

**Story Title: Love At First Sight Is For Freaks, Losers, and Perverts - (almost sounds like a Panic At The Disco song title)**

**Main Pairing: Shikamaru/Harry**

**Plot Goodie: Well, following my usual habit - Kurai Harry. All will be explained later. Also, Shikamaru plays the part of a perverted (only slightly) shinobi.**

**When You Can Expect It Up: Anytime this month, although I must warn you - Harry will be molested (involving dubious consent) within the first two chapters.**

**Excerpt:**

"Naruto," Came a deep, husky rumbling from within the depths of the Kyubi's cage.

Naruto shifted, feeling strangely uncomfortable within the confines his own mind, while peering into the darkness of Kyubi's sparse cage. The grand beast's humungous red eyes peered right back.

"Naruto," the fox repeated, sounding slightly annoyed.

The blond boy shook himself from his stupor. "Y-y-yes Kyubi?"

"I want," the demon murmured, speaking so softly that Naruto could easily detect the distinctively feminine lilt to Kyubi's voice. How was it that he had never noticed that before? Naruto knew from first hand experience that he was far from the sharpest tool in the box but - "I want you to summon my baby Naruto."

Wait... what? "Yo-yo-your baby?" Naruto echoed dumbly - his inner thoughts a chaotic jumble. Kyubi was a girl? She had a baby? What the guck!?

"Yes," she agreed, leaning as close to the bars of her cage as was allowed. "My son Kurai. My baby."

**Story Title: Kittens Can't Speak Elfish**

**Main Pairing: Haldir/Harry**

**Plot Goodie: Once again, kitten Harry. Although, this one has a special twist - Haldir is the only one who can see or hear the kitten.**

**When You Can Expect It Up: Ah, I'm so excited about this one so you can probably expect Chapter One to be posted with the next update of Screwed. **

**Excerpt:**

Haldir sighed deeply, looking out over the forest with a keen eye. It was early in the morning and the rest of the world was celebrating the dawning of a beautiful new day while all Haldir wanted to do was pass out from exhaustion. He vaguely wished he had something with which to occupy himself while waiting for his replacement that was already nearly an hour late. The blond yawned deeply, feeling his eyes glaze over slowly. He allowed them, just for a moment, when a beautiful yet slightly husky voice called, "You're really not a good march warden are you?'

Haldir's eyes snapped to attention instantly. Looking around for the voice's owner, all Haldir found was a small black kitten lying gracefully on the tree branch above him. The kitten's head was resting on large black paws and intelligent green eyes were watching him intently.

"Who spoke to me?" Haldir commanded the air, as he did not know where else to direct it.

"I did nincompoop," the kitten replied calmly in perfect elfish.

Haldir stared at the creature for several long seconds, dark eyes narrowed in concentration, before finally stating rather plainly, "You are a kitten."

"And you are blond," the kitten responded, voice tinted with sarcastic awe.

"Kittens can't speak elfish." The march warden supplemented.

Yawning languidly, the green-eyed kitten gave Haldir what he assumed was the cat equivalent of a smirk. "Shows what you know."

**Story Title: Hush Little Baby**

**Main Pairing: none**

**Plot Goodie: In this one Harry is a child - so obviously there will be no serious romantics on his part - maybe in a sequel, but I should probably plot this one out before I start talking sequels. I haven't decided if it will be set during or after the Ring arc. Although considering my tentative plot - it will likely be after which means no Frodo, Bilbo, or Boromir. For those of you who don't know this is because Boromir (very unfortunately I might add - I very nearly cried while reading it) dies somewhere between the end of The Fellowship and the beginning of The Two Towers. Also, at the end of Return of the King (during which our dear Lord Aragorn or Elessar, or Strider, or Estel, or whatever other countless aliases he lays claim to takes his thrown) both Bilbo and Frodo set sail for the Gray Havens. I think Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn follow their lead - so that just may need to be tweaked for plot purposes. **

**When You Can Expect It Up: Very, very soon. I'm terribly excited about writing this one - so don't be too surprised if you get chapter one within the next week.**

**Excerpt:**

_"...Harry remained quiet for a moment, then hurled the mirror back into the trunk where it shattered. He had been convinced, for a whole, shining minute, that he was going to see Sirius, talk to him again..."_

_ - Chapter 38, page 858, paragraph 8_

_ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Harry sank to his knees before the trunk, tears welling in his eyes as he stared blankly at the scattered shards of glass. He reached, hand shaking, and removed a single piece of the broken mirror. He angled the piece so he could so he could see his own teary green eyes staring back at him from the mirror's surface.

"I wish," he whispered to his mirror self. "I wish I could just go. Go somewhere where I can be loved because of who I am not what my name is."

Harry brought his other hand up and gently ran his index finger along the shard's jagged edge, leaning heavily against his trunk. Suddenly, Harry gasped sharply dropping the shard to break again amongst its fellows while he stuck his finger in his mouth. He sucked the slightly bloody tip thoughtfully, looking down at the hundreds of shards. Each and every piece reflected back his own emerald eyes and Harry found himself vaguely mesmerized.

"I wish I could be free," the boy said softly, touching his slowly bleeding fingertip to the face of the largest shard.

A strange bolt of electricity ran through his crouched body, leaving his bizarrely oversensitive to the sensations around him. The air was cold and he seemed to feel every one of its movements, leaving goose pimples up and down his bare arms. Harry hurriedly pulled the sleeves of his white button up down to try and combat the spreading cold - but found the action to be completely ineffective. He looked around at the dust floating innocently on invisible air currents around him, lit by spotlights of sunlight streaming from the windows on the far end of the room.

Shivering slightly with his hands rubbing his upper arms, Harry looked down into his trunk at the broken remains of the mirror. Staring back at him, however, were not his own eyes but rather a pair of shocking ice blue eyes. Harry gasped, drawing back so fast that his head spun. The spinning did not cease as it should, and his vision was spotting. Then, Harry's vision went completely black and he felt no more.

In a place, not so far and yet light-years away from Hogwarts, a beautiful woman with hair spun for the sunlight itself smiled happily. Her ice blue eyes twinkled happily, as she drew away from her basin, turning to regard her companions.

"The Valar have chosen to gift us with an elfling in need of love and cherishing." She announced to the room, smiling softly at the pleased and surprised gasps.

**Pretty cool, ne? Anyways - so there are my new multi-chapter stories. Also, you should be able to expect ****Really Big Rugs****, ****The Magical Properties of Turnips****, ****Deal or No Deal****, ****Termin Wiederholung****, and ****The Various Romantic Pursuits of Ruri, Sachio, Lolita, Jerica, Cynthia, Lyark, and Cassandra: An Adventure in Death Note Ocs**** (all one shots, or - in Various Romantic's case - a series of one shots.) within the month. Thanks again for reading - you all kick ass. **


	6. Chapter 6

_A slight, shadowy haze clouded everything within sight. The edges of Harry's vision were turning black and he could feel the sharp sting of Voldemort's cool sword cutting into his palms. This, the pained brunet thought, was better than the long blade slicing him in half as it would if he were to release his hold. He let out a long sigh of breath, somewhat surprised he was even able to breathe considering his current state. There Harry hung several feet in the air suspended by the blade of Voldemort's wicked looking rapier, which was thrust through his stomach and out his back. Harry breathed as deeply as he could, lifting himself up as much as the blade through his midsection would allow - legs swinging uselessly as a result of the slight movement. The blade held by none other than Voldemort himself had doubtlessly sliced through his spinal column - it was the only explanation for the deadened state of his lower body. _

_The various Death Eaters surrounding them were displaying an array of expressions - ranging from glee at his misfortune to disdain at his very presence. The snake man was smirking at Harry as he shifted uncomfortably, dark red blood running rivets from his narrowed eyes and agape mouth. Harry panted heavily, more thick blood streaming from his pales hands and staining the white fabric of his kimono-esc top. The young boy closed his green eyes, shuddering both from the blood running from his exposed stomach and the almost satisfied smirk twisting at Voldemort's lipless mouth._

_"Are you prepared to die, Eclipse?" the white skinned man mocked, purposefully jerking the sword so that it sliced through another centimeter or so of flesh._

_Harry gasped out but said nothing. His eyes were screwed shut against everything: against this situation he had somehow landed in, against the pain, against the laughing Death Eaters, everything._

_"Would you at least like to know how I survived that killing curse your dear cousin Luna threw at me?" Voldemort asked, tilting his head to the side inquiringly. Harry again did not answer - but it seemed the snake man had not expected him to this time. "You survived by a sacrifice of love," the man sneered as he said the last word - clearly expressing all the disdain he felt for the emotion. "I survived by different means. Demons after all - can not be affected by magic."_

_Harry snapped his eyes open in surprise - still breathing erratically. "You - you..." The boy chocked, a mouthful of blood spurting sloppily from his mouth and causing him to cough painfully. The message - however- was conveyed._

_"No, no - I am not of demon decent. But when I was much younger a demon - a troublesome sucubi - was sealed inside me by your very own Professor Dumbledore." Voldemort threw his head back in insane laughter, long fingers twitching in their grasp of the sword hilt. "It ended up being an unexpected gift! Imagine how shamed Dumbledore would be if he knew that he is the sole reason I am so unbeatable."_

_Harry did not reply, his mind running rapidly through haphazard thoughts. Slowly he realized the severity of Voldemort's statement. Nothing would be able to beat the man - so long as this demon was sealed within him. The only way would be to... remove... Harry darted miasma-hazed eyes to meet Voldemort. The boy's plan was a long shot at best, especially when considering his low level of ability concerning the mind arts. His mind was clouded by fast approaching death, however, and Harry knew if there were ever a time for last-ditch efforts - now was it. The younger man could feel a shudder run through his torso when eyes darted over him appraisingly, colored as red as the liquid life staining his personally designed white fighting outfit - casting beautiful lilies into a not-so-innocent shade of sickly red. He met the red eyes head on however - refusing to look away no matter how much he wanted to._

_Harry felt himself falling forward - and for one wild moment thought he was dying, but this thought was dashed as his surrounding scenery changed rather fading. The blacks and dreary grays of his surrounding bleed together into a great blob for a moment before reforming into the tall arched towers of Hogwarts. The emerald-eyed boy shook in fear, eyes resting solely on the darkly imposing building. There was something terribly, terribly evil about this castle. This version of Hogwarts was darker and a much more terrifying display than the reality - it was then that Harry finally realized the truth staring him right in the face. The boy - somehow - had managed to wriggle his way into Voldemort's obviously twisted mind._

_Harry gulped, urging himself forward - for even in Voldemort's mindscape the green-eyed boy was damaged goods. Even if he somehow managed to survive this - Harry knew he would never walk again and for some senseless reason that killed him more than the promise of his death. Forward Harry floated, towards the perverse castle completely without direction on his part. Finally reaching the front doors of Hogwarts, Harry noted that this castle was much more different then he had originally thought. Not only was it darker and more evil in its aura, but physically the building was decrepit. Walls were collapsing, windows broken, and everything was splattered with the dried blood of whom - Harry did not know. He passed through the doors, much like a ghost - inconsequential and apparently unable to affect his surroundings._

_This worried the emerald-eyed boy deeply - although he tried not to think on it. For one strange reason or another, it seemed that the more Harry focused on the thought - the more opaque his visage became. Harry continued on his trek, passing through various doorways and empty halls - doing his best to ignore the blood and diverse collection of other human parts spread across the broken walls and glass-ridden floors. He focused as best he could on the demon he had come here to see and hopefully remove - and whatever force guiding him apparently toke notice because no more than a few minutes later Harry arrived in front of a grand, twisting door. For the first time since his arrival, Harry found himself in control of his movements. Slowly, as to avoid breaking the fragile balance of silence and calm, Harry pressed himself forward - moving easily through the door. _

_Harry found himself situated at the far end of a grand room he did not recognize. The room was long, but narrow and bathed in a warm light. This room - it seemed - was the only one unaffected by whatever force it was that had destroyed the rest of the castle because it was completely intact. There was a grand four-poster bed placed to the left of a large stone fireplace - acting as the only break in the bookshelves lining the room's walls. The dark haired boy moved towards the bed cautiously, eyes trained on the slender figure of an obviously female form. He stopped a few feet from the bed, clearing his throat softly. The woman shifted, glancing over her thin shoulder at him, _

_It was all he could do not to gasp. The young boy, drew back slightly while gulping. This woman was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was petite and slender with silvery blue hair running like a river down her thin frame. Her bright brown eyes were sparkling in a way that was both similar yet contradictory to the way Dumbledore's eyes shone when he felt in control. The woman - looking to be nearly three times his age - shifted to sit upright, eyes narrowed thoughtfully at him. Harry frowned slightly, finally fully taking in the woman's anorexic looking body._

_"Who are you child?" She demanded, somehow summoning strength to her tone that Harry would have expected from one many times more powerful then herself._

_"Eclipse," Harry muttered, running his hands down his bare stomach. They came back bloody, stained by small bits of destroyed intestines. It was a miracle - he realized - that he was even still alive, let along speaking. _

_The woman stared at him. Panning dark chocolate orbs over the gapping womb - she frowned. "You are my host's enemy." She accused, eyes narrowing when he nodded. "Here to kill me I suppose?"_

_"If I must," Harry agreed painfully, heart collapsing at the thought of killing this seemingly innocent woman._

_"If you must?" she repeated, leaning closer to him. "You will not kill me if it is unnecessary?"_

_"I would prefer it to be so," he responded, feeling inexplicably comfortable around this woman._

_She frowned, for what reason Harry was unsure. "And if I told you it was possible? Would you do it?"_

_"I would."_

_"Even if it meant sacrificing your humanity to me?"_

_His stomach twisted uncomfortably, but Harry nodded his consent nonetheless - knowing full well that he would give even his life to save the lives of the innocent. If that was what was needed to stop Voldemort and prevent unneeded deaths - then he would do it._

_She watched him with sharp eyes, analyzing him thoughtfully. "You are worthy," she stated solemnly, glancing into the fire. "I will die no matter what you do," she murmured, causing Harry to start. "But, with your consent - my blood can live through you."_

_"What do you..."_

_"I can merge with you," she interrupted, looking back at him. "It will be painful, and you will become a demon like me - but it will make Tom human enough to die."_

_There was no choice as far as Harry was concerned - he was not afraid of pain. It could almost be said that he enjoyed it. Harry straightened what little of his spine he could, meeting the woman's gaze squarely but saying nothing. They both knew his answer - words would only cheapen his nobility. She smiled, causing her stunning features to only become more appealing. A bony hand reached forward and she placed two fingers against his stomach womb - causing the boy to flinch at the feeling. Other than the burning of her fingers pressed against his cut - Harry felt nothing and was ready to question the woman when a wave of over whelming pain flooded his senses. His stomach burned, his spine burned, and somehow his legs burned. Harry lurched forward - the demon woman's thin arms wrapping themselves around him as he screamed._

_Harry snapped his eyes open, unsure of when they had closed, only to find himself nearly nose to nose with Voldemort. A long fingered hand was gripping his neck harshly and the sword was still piercing his stomach. Much to Harry's surprise, however, he could feel his legs and with a great deal of focus he could swing them slightly. Harry brought his eyes up to stare into Voldemort's again, placing one bleeding hand against the man's chest. Voldemort drew back very slightly, eyes wide._

_"What did you do!?" He shouted face turning red in some strange parody of the humanity Voldemort had long since abandoned. _

_Harry did not answer, deciding instead to press his hand more firmly against Voldemort's black clad chest - sliding it slightly to the side so his bleeding palm now rested over the man's heart. A pulse of power completely foreign to Harry ran throw his body and into Voldemort's causing the snake man to instantly release the handle of his sword. The younger man landed much faster than he expected and it was then that he noticed the dramatic change in his figure. It seemed that his body was imitating the thin form of the demon woman for he was now much shorter and more effeminate then before. Voldemort fell as well, landing on his knees before the black haired young man. Harry did not spend much time thinking on it; after all, there were more important things to do. With a grace and speed no one (not even Harry himself) knew he had, Harry grasped the handle of Voldemort's rapier and pulled it from his body. Swinging it in a grand arch, Harry easily swung the sharp blade against Voldemort's neck. His hairless head separated easily from the neck and the body fell back like a rag doll._

_The boy stared, the sick smell of death hitting his sensitive nose like a ton of bricks as he felt vomit rising rapidly in his throat. He dropped the bloodied sword - unaware of the celebratory slaps against his back nor the screams of anguish from the Death Eaters. Harry's breath was coming in quick, short gasps only this time they could not be attributed to any injury. At least - not a physical injury..._

Harry sprang up, gasping quickly in an almost sick ersatz of his dream self. His sheets pooled about his waist, but the young man paid them no mind as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He drew back, eyes darkening when he saw the ragged scars running across his palm and fingers. The clock on his bedside table identified the time as being just past 3 am. Tonight, it seemed, was not a good night for Harry to sleep. A shock-like wave ran through Harry, causing him to raise tired eyes to the rafters.

"Kakashi..." Harry called, feeling rather silly for talking to his imaginary friend. "I fear these memories will be the death of me."

He did not receive an answer - not that he truly expected one. Slowly stumbling to his feet, Harry wandered to the bathroom in the hopes of another shower. Standing beneath running water, often with the temperature as hot as possible, had the power to calm him. Just as it had been a year before, pain was one of Harry's most favored enemies. It was one of the few things that ensured the young man that he was still alive. Tonight was no exception for when Harry stepped beneath the already scalding waters he knew - as the water burned his flesh, leaving it pink and raw - that no matter his dreams or his wishes he had managed to survive.

It was bittersweet - he thought - this life all his hard work had earned. Harry had sacrificed everything, his family, his friends, his childhood, and even his humanity for the sake of the world in which he lived. He had managed to save them all - and for that, he was granted some allowances. He was allowed to live as he wished, despite his demonic nature. That in and of itself was a miracle all things considered. It was not fair, nor was it just - but it was plenty when he factored the social status of the world he saved. Harry could not and would not expect the world to change - just for him. All he could do was sit back and encourage them subtly - watching and hoping.

Hoping and becoming more disappointed as time ran its course. Harry stumbled backwards, resting his raw back against the tiled wall and sliding down slowly. His legs were falling victim to a constant stream of near boiling water but Harry found he could not care less. After all - the water proved he was alive. He was alive. Harry slide his eyes closed slowly, fingertips splayed over the massive scar on his pale stomach. It was long but narrow, with wild edges. Running around the scar was a strange, swirling tattoo acting as the only marker of his merging with the demon woman. Harry had never learned her name, he recalled, and that single fact seemed to act as the final straw.

Again, shudders racked his form, only this time they did not stop. Instead, they grew stronger and more rapid as Harry felt tears burn his cheeks and strong water burn his legs. Everything was burning as if this - his most treasured place - was actually a sick imitation of hell. All his body was burning and the air was uncomfortably hot and if he focused on anything other than the pain Harry could recall the retched smell of rotting flesh and old blood. But to focus on anything other than pain would be to abandon this - his truest friend. For pain - he felt - was the only one who would never leave his side. It was for this reason Harry both loved and hated his dear friend.

He was unsure as to which was currently dominating his frazzled mind.

There was a loud, but distant sounding knock hours later. For one, shining moment Harry thought it was Kakashi - finally reveling himself to be real and helping to steady Harry's precariously balanced mentality. This thought was dashed rather quickly as Harry noticed to nature of the knock. It was - if any cared to listen - distinctly metallic sounding and there was only one person left alive that knocked in such a way.

Harry rose, wrapping himself up in his robe, not sure if he truly wanted to answer the knocker - but knowing he had no choice. The green-eyed boy shuffled out of the darkly decorated room - ignoring the sting of his pained legs and the screaming of his mind announcing that above in his rafters someone was weeping for him.

The dark wooden door swung open and the black haired man peeked around it, a solemn expression gracing his flushed face.

"W-w-w-what d-do you w-w-w-want?" Harry growled darkly, not bothering with any of the normally expected decorum. Neither of them were expected to be polite to the other for all knew any respect portrayed was as insincere as was possible.

"I am here to visit - obviously." Came the lofty answer.

"You are a m-m-m-monster - you b-b-belong in a j-j-j-j-jail c-cell."

The man on the other side of Harry's open doorway smirked, completely unaffected by the obviously heart-felt insult. "You are a beast that belongs in a zoo, yet it seems neither of us are where we truly belong."

"You m-m-murdered your s-s-son!"

"It had to be done, after all he allied himself with you," the man raised to his full height, glaring down his nose at Harry. "Besides, I am still young as far as magic goes. I can always make another heir."

Harry narrowed his eyes, piercing his lips furiously. "You are a m-monster."

"I do believe we have already covered this Mr. Potter."

"Why are you here?" the youth spoke, so softly that his unwelcome guest had to lean forward to hear him more properly.

"The bill passed. You are required to submit yourself to testing Potter."

Harry's jaw dropped and he felt any respect he had held for the wizarding world disappear more swiftly than water swirling down a drain. "I should have known," he whispered, moving back to allow his guest in.

Lucius Malfoy stepped inside, standing tall and proud with his long blond hair tied back neatly. The blond closed the door behind himself, turning to study Harry pompously. "I don't have much time so I will not dally with formalities."

Harry snorted but said nothing.

"You have been chosen for study."

Somehow, Harry did not seem very surprised.

"We will be starving you."

"Say what?"

Lucius sneered, glaring darkly at the boy who barely managed to reach his chest. "Not of food."

There was a moment of uncomprehending silence on Harry's part before Lucuis' words truly seemed to strike home. "W-w-what!? But I'll d-d-die!"

"Perhaps," Lucius agreed, glancing around Harry's apartment before turning cold silver eyes back to the boy. "That is none of my concern. We have no documentation of such a thing happening. As such - the wizarding world has every right to test the theory out on a sucubi, 'hero' or no."

Harry stared, finding himself - perhaps for the first time in his life - completely unable to form an answer. It was as if his body and mind had completely abandoned him - leaving behind only a terrified little boy who had finally been outwitted by his enemy.

"You will no longer be permitted to leave your apartment. You will be granted no visitors, no letters, and no interaction with humans what so ever. Food will be delivered to your apartment and observations will be made by a ministry official at exactly 6 every day."

Having this finite layout of how his life would be for the indeterminable future relayed to him so stoically was so ironic and surreal that it served to awaken Harry's mind - which instantly began crying out for justifiable homicide. "You are a monster!" Harry snarled, so softly yet exuding such killer intent that even the unflappable Lucius felt fear.

"And perhaps, one day, we will both be where we belong." Lucius agreed, pulling Harry's door open and exiting without a second glance. The young brunet had half a mind to leave his apartment right then and there - but he knew Lucius too well the think such a thing would work.

The blond man was evil and heartless, but certainly not stupid. He doubtlessly had ministry workers already watching Harry's apartment - prepared to attack should he attempt a daring escape.

Harry stared at his door for a long moment, unaware of the loving yet furious eyes watching his stiff back. He slid pale eyelids shut over his watering eyes, allowing himself for the first time in his life to collapse, as he had always wanted. Wet, dark hair fell forward to brush the carpeted ground as Harry bent himself over to stare blankly at the floor. Small circular wet spots appeared rapidly on the carpets and it was not until this moment that Harry realized he was crying.

"You will not be the death of me Lucius," Harry spoke to the room, unsure of how he would prevent such a thing from happening. All he knew was that there was no way Harry would allow his best friend's murderer to have the satisfaction of causing his death.

**A.N.**

**Wow - depressing, ne? I almost wanted to rewrite this chapter - to try and add some sort of comic relief. But, as I read the chapter over I realized that adding comedy would ruin the sanctity and meaning of this chapter - so I left it as it was. I hope you all understand.**

**Well, the pet has been chosen. It will be... (drum roll please) a fox! Please be aware, however, that this will not be a normal fox. This fox will be demonic (i.e. and large) and likely a child of Kyubi. Also, I've heard through countless reviews that I should involve Naruto in this story. While I love the idea - I'm afraid it won't be happening in this story. It will - however - be in the sequel. I haven't decided if it will be multi-chapter or just a one-shot though so... yeah. Feel free to make suggestions and cast your ballots as to what kind of story the sequel should be. Also, if you have a challenge you'd like written or have any ideas for the stories currently up please do share them. Anyways - sorry for the long note last update!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi crawled forward every so slowly, eyes trained on the prostrated boy. This couldn't be good.

"This is it, Kakashi." Harry announced, not moving his eyes as he normally would when addressing him. "Lucius will not rest until I die and the world that I saved seems more than willing to put the knife in his hand."

The silver haired Nin remained silent, eyes narrowing as he felt an involuntary shudder run through his body. There was a tone - a hopelessness - to Harry's voice that had never been there before. Something was very, very wrong.

Harry stood not a moment later, mechanically as if he was not the one controlling his own body and moved haltingly to the living room. There was a dark cloud drifting metaphorically about the dark haired boy's head. Never before had Harry's relation to Sasuke really sunk in. Now however, the resemblance was striking and undeniable. The elder moved slowly to better see Harry and nearly gasped when he did. Those eyes were blank. Harry was not there.

Kakashi dropped from the rafters without a second thought, coming to stand right next to Harry. The silver haired man drew back as his companion's very presence swept over him. This proximity, the smell, the very feel of the air around this boy - they were all splashing over him in one grand wave. Kakashi absently reached a hand out to caress the boy's cheek, not truly aware of his actions until his fingertips were just a mere inch from Harry's velvety skin. The shinobi jerked slightly, having to physically pull his hand back to himself. His unveiled eye darted to Harry's but the emerald orbs he had come to adore were still completely blank. Harry was gone, if only for the moment.

Kakashi dropped to sit cross-legged on the ground before his junior, head tilted up to stare in the smaller boy's eyes. _What to do?_ He cocked his head to the side, considering the vacant teen. _Maybe that pet he wanted would bring him back._ The Nin nodded decisively, clambering easily to his feet. He turned and wandered off to the door, pulling it open and glancing back to the unseeing Harry before walking out.

It was not until Kakashi reached the street that he realized he had no idea where the closest pet shop was. He blinked rapidly, turning his head from side to side curiously before choosing to go to the right. Ambling along with hands in his pockets, Kakashi looked for a pet shop while ignoring the stares he was receiving from the various people around him. If worst came to worst someone that had deflected from the hidden countries would realize what he was - otherwise most would assume him either crazy or simply very strange, neither of which bothered the man. He wandered aimlessly, occasionally taking a turn but more or less staying on the same main road.

It did not take him as long as he had thought it would. In fact Kakashi came across a pet store - a large sterile looking place with a name he did not bother learning - rather quickly. He turned into the store, doing his best to look bored so that the vulture-esc store attendants would leave him be. The tall man withdrew his Icha Icha book, reading while resolutely making his way towards the part of the store that held the animals. He received stares, these more openly displayed than the people on the street were willing to show. Still Kakashi did not really mind, as a matter of fact he was staring right back - although they did not notice.

The people outside of the hidden countries were different; the very feel of the world was different. There was an unhealthy haze that seemed settled about this outside world and noise polluted every inch of this place to the point where Kakashi had trouble hearing at times. Everything about this world seemed so much more hectic - there were more people, more noise, more lights, just more. Innocence of selflessness such as Harry's was hard to find anywhere, but such qualities seemed much more scant here. Perhaps it was simply his inner pride trying to croon of the numerous things that made his home better - but Kakashi did not think so. He would be the first to admit that his home was far from perfect - children were fighting their wars for god's sake, but... But he could find no affection for a world that treated their heroes the way this one did. True, demons were not treated well in the hidden countries but even people like Naruto and Gaara had managed to gain respect for their deeds for their people. Harry, on the other hand, who had given everything he had and everything he was for the sake of his fellows, was currently being starved to death.

The man liked to think that he would be just as outraged if the tortured being were someone other than Harry, but he also realized that the fact it was Harry that added to his anger. Those he had nearly given his life for were killing Harry who was sweet, kind, and so shy he could barely string a sentence together. That was unforgivable, no matter the circumstances.

"Looking for a pet?" A soft voice broke through his anger-hazed mindset, causing Kakashi to jerk his eyes from where he had been staring at a case of fishes. Standing rather calmly to his right was a tall, slender woman holding a darkly colored tarot deck as if it were a child. She had dark golden skin and long black-brown hair curling beautifully around her fox like face. Dark, glossy looking dark brown eyes looked up at him as an amused smile pulled at her painted pink lips. Kakashi stared, captivated, as the gorgeous woman turned to face him more formally - jerking the long train on her cobalt blue robe like dress. "Having any luck?" She asked in a silkily smooth voice, the ruby colored gem set between her brows sparkling in the bluish lighting of the store.

"Ah," Kakashi spoke, mind empty. He shook himself, slipping his book away before trying to face the woman again. There was something timeless about her and he found himself unable to pinpoint her age. "No, not that I'm really looking."

The woman hummed, looking over his shoulder at the fish. "I doubt any of those would be quite right."

"No," he agreed, glancing over behind himself at the numerous creatures. His eyes flickered to caged containing rabbits, birds, mice, and other such small creatures. Kakashi heard the soft sounds of the tarot deck being shuffled. The woman withdrew a card, looked it over, and then returned it to the deck.

"None of those would make an appropriate gift for Harry either," she chided softly, sounding remarkably like his inner 'angel'.

Kakashi nodded his consent, not truly noticing the woman's words as he looked at the other animals this place had to offer. Each had its own strength but they were all...

"Not quite good enough, are they?" The woman spoke, her entire being radiating knowledge far beyond his own. "After all," she continued, following his gaze with a knowing smile. "Harry is extraordinary and disserves the same - even if he doesn't think so."

The silver haired man very nearly nodded his agreement again but caught himself, eyes wide as the woman's statements finally sunk in. "Who are you?" He growled suspiciously, hand drifting to his kunai pouch. She ignored him for a moment, shuffling the deck again and pulling a card. She looked the card over, eyes shifting between the card and his face for a moment before she returned it.

"Now, now," the woman murmured - unfazed. "No need for violence. Not that you could stab me with those lovely silver kunai that Iruka gifted you with as you are thinking of. You'll find that you left them back in Harry's apartment."

Three brown eyes traveled down to his thigh, which was indeed left naked of his weapons. "How did you know?" Kakashi whispered, unnerved as he looked back to the woman. Clouded, pupil-less eyes watched him with amusement, a soft smile turning at the owner's mouth.

"Follow me," she spoke finally, turning to walk towards the store entrance without a second glance. He obeyed her order, finding no other true option.

"Who are you?" Kakashi insisted, jogging to catch up to the woman. She paused at the entrance to store away her deck and take up her skirt just enough so it would not drag before continuing out.

"I am Parvati Patil, one of Harry's best friends." The now so identified Parvati darted her disquieting eyes back to him, smiling very slightly. "You are Kakashi Hatake, Harry's mate."

Kakashi chocked. "Mate?" He echoed, feeling a strangely comforting weight settle in his heart.

"You noticed it," Parvati admonished in a manner not unlike the way his teachers had once spoken to him. "You haven't been able to name it, but you've noticed."

The silver haired man stared at her, but Parvati it seemed was even more capable at ignoring such expressions than he. They remained silent until the strange duo turned a corner, arriving on a completely new street of unsuspecting people about to have their days invaded by the unusual.

The dark beauty looked at him, her grip on her skirt shifting. Kakashi was startled to realize that he and Parvati were nearly the same height and a glint in the woman's eyes told him that she too had noticed the strength her height offered in their situation. "Harry has noticed it too," she assured, looking away from him to observe the shocked people as they walked by. "He has felt your presence, although he has not admitted it. His blood is stirring, forcing him to notice you. He has dreams of you and likely knows your name by now."

"How?" Kakashi asked, trying and failing to look caste with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Demons live for their mates," she replied, smiling softly at a small, cowering girl. "Their mates are everything to them, everything. Harry's blood, now that it feels you, will not settle until you have bonded. Harry was made for you and you for him. It is fate."

The elder of the two snorted, although his heart pounded at the thought. "I'm not the biggest fan of fate."

"I'm not the biggest fan of mornings. That does not stop them from coming."

He laughed, jogging slightly to keep up with Parvati - whose stride was at least twice the length of his own.

"Where are you leading me?"

"To a pet shop." Parvati turned another corner, coming onto the same street that Harry's beloved cafe lay on. She walked past the cafe, then a record store, before finally stopping at the dreary doorway of a small pub.

"A pet shop?" Kakashi mocked sardonically. His comment was ignored however, as his female companion grinned and lead him into the pub's equally dingy inside. She ignored the various people, none of which really had a place getting drunk at this hour, and lead him through a shadowed archway into an empty alley.

Kakashi frowned, looking around as a tingling niggled at his senses. Studying the brick wall farthest from him, the man did not identify the feeling until Parvati pressed her hand against a specific brick. "An illusion," he muttered in slight awe of the power put behind the artifice, just as the 'wall' twisted out existence.

"Very good," she agreed - some how managing to not sound patronizing.

"So," Kakashi spoke while looking around the strip of store they had arrived at. "I am his mate."

"Hmmm, yes."

His brown eyes glanced at the back of Parvati's head, watching loose curls bounce slightly with each step. "With power such as his, why does Harry put up with this treatment?" Kakashi did not specify his meaning - figuring the woman knew just as she seemed to know everything else.

"Children are not taught to hide their power signatures here as they are where you come from. With Harry's power running would be pointless - a signature like that cannot be lost. Watch your step."

Silver browed furrowed slightly before Kakashi felt the uneven edge of one of the roads paving stones catch his foot. He fell forward violently and just barely managed to right himself.

"I did warn you," Parvati said, not bothering to spare him a glance as she walked toward the darker looking end of the street with Kakashi in tow. "Besides, even if Harry could hide himself, he wouldn't. It is not always apparent but Harry yearns for his own death."

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror, his breath catching. How could he have not noticed it? What sort of mate was he?

"Don't beat yourself up," Parvati interrupted his thoughts, pausing to look back at him. "He hides it well - but no one can hide from my eyes." She looked down at her feet, playing with a small pebble boredly. "This is not my point however. Harry wants this treatment; he believes he has earned this. He lost nearly everything in the war and Dumbledore placed such weight on Harry's shoulders that he toke every death be it on our side or not as a failure on his part. Every life lost he thought was blood on his hands. It did not help that his mother, father, and even his godfather were among those lost." Parvati met Kakashi's eye squarely, a deep sadness pervading her clouded eyes. She turned away, continuing her trek onwards.

The man swallowed, watching as the blue clad woman continued - not bothering to order him to follow. She knew he would, and she knew he knew he would, and so she did not worry. "What do I do?" Kakashi called without moving. "How do I repair this damage?"

"With time and affection," Parvati replied and Kakashi smiled softly, feeling confident that he could manage such a task. He sprinted back to Parvati's side and she offered her own sadly dark smile before walking into a small beaten looking store. Copying her actions, Kakashi entered - resisting the urge to cringe at the state of the store steadfastly.

The tall woman calmly led him to the back of the store - ignoring both the slimly looking storekeeper and his equally unclean abode. After a virtual obstacle course consisting of half eaten rats, dirty rags, and one very satisfied looking cat the pair came to stand before a dark cage. The thing was large, stretching ten feet each way and taking up nearly the whole wall it was pushed against. Kakashi looked curiously at Parvati but she offered no answers so he leaned forward cautiously to stare between the gnawed bars of the cage. For several moments, the cage continued to appear empty of anything but shadows, but before Kakashi had the chance to point out as much to his dark companion a pair of angular red eyes blinked into existence.

"Hello human," a deep scratchy voice murmured, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen.

"Hello," he parroted unsurely.

The voice's owner shuffled into the light presenting a dirty but no less impressive fox. The creature was a dark orange color and easily the size of a large horse with four twisting tails and large red eyes. "Come to gawk at the demon have you?" The fox asked, glaring as much as any creature could. Kakashi drew back stiffly, turning his eyes to Parvati.

"No," she answered, dropping her skirt to offer her hand to the fox. It did not bother to smell her scent, choosing instead to snap gleaming white teeth peevishly at her. The dark woman was unaffected by this show of violence - causing the fox to glare harder at her.

"You are Choyo, daughter of Kyubi are you not?"

"I am - who are you to ask?"

"The ones who will be leading you to your familiar," Parvati replied, causing the demon fox's eyes to widen.

Her tails swished slightly in happiness as Choyo straightened herself. "You know my familiar?" she asked, voice low and dark in a way that reminded Kakashi of Gaara.

"I do," Parvati agreed with a slight nod. "Kakashi here is his mate and will lead you to him if you so permit."

Choyo turned her blood colored eyes to the male of their strange trio, glare returning slightly. "You are my familiar's mate?"

Kakashi nodded hesitantly.

"And this is no trick?"

"It is not." Parvati answered, smiling slightly. "If you will allow Kakashi to touch you he will take you to your familiar."

Choyo considered them both, sniffing the air slightly. "If this is a trick I will eat you," she warned and Kakashi had no doubt that the creature would keep her promise. Still he offered his hand to the demon, feeling rather like a lamb on its way to the slaughter. Red eyes watched his hand for a moment before Kakashi felt the plush coolness of Choyo's paw in his hand.

"Take her to him," Parvati instructed him and Kakashi nodded, disappearing with the fox in a swirl of leaves.

He and Choyo arrived in Harry's apartment to find that the boy had yet to move. Choyo (who Kakashi noted nervously looked much larger without the cage) started towards Harry with what could only be her version of a smile but was stopped by Kakashi's hand on her back.

"What do you want human? That is my familiar; I can smell it on the kit." She growled darkly, keeping one eye on the dark haired vixen.

Kakashi withdrew his hand, tossing a forlorn look at the object of his affection. "It is a secret that I am here. A secret you must not reveal."

Choyo turned her full attention to Kakashi, eyes narrowing slightly. "You're a pervert," she accused with a dark scowl.

"Probably," he agreed sadly, jumping up into the rafters without another word.

Choyo watched his journey thoughtfully, but apparently choose not to spare his statements much thought. She turned, stalking towards the still empty-eyed Harry before coming to sit before the boy in a strangely similar manner to Kakashi's previous position. The fox angled herself to look at the boy for a moment before leaning forward and licking his cheek softly.

Kakashi turned away from the almost motherly actions of Choyo, rather disappointed that he had not taken the opportunity to touch Harry's beautiful being when he had the chance.

**A.N.**

**Just wanted to make a quick statement, that last sentence was not meant to be perverted. It was simply referring to Kakashi's desire to show Harry that he was there, that he cared and all that mushiness. In addition, I apologize for the uber-serious tone the story has taken on recently. It will get a little better but this story is still going to be somewhat dark from here on out. I truly hope you are not turned off by this. I can tell you, however, that this one will have a happy ending! Nearly all my stories have happy endings because - well to tell you the truth - I cannot stand leaving my stories in a sad ending. If the story I am trying to tell has to end sadly, then I will write it that way, but I do not often tell such tales. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Green eyes blinked rapidly, suddenly focusing on twin rubies staring right back at him. Harry gasped, pulling back violently - suddenly reminded of Voldemort. The young man pressed his back tightly against the back of the couch, curling up into himself and watching the eyes vigilantly. The owner of the red eyes - a huge fox - blinked at him slowly as if she could not believe his reaction before perusing him, pressing her wet nose against his.

"W-w-w-w-who are you?"

The fox turned her black lips down in an imitation of a frown, allowing a soft growl escape. "If you keep that up I'll eat your nose."

Harry froze, considering the foxes words before pulling a face. "Gross," he commented, causing the horse size fox to roll her eyes. The fox jumped up onto the couch next to Harry, causing the furniture to bow under her weight and groan in protest.

The fox shifted, rolling her broad shoulders absently. "My name is Choyo and I am your familiar."

"Are you?" Harry asked absently, not looking at her.

Choyo looked up at him, growling when she noted the glazed look in his eyes. "Stop imagining me eating your nose!" She ordered; violently head butting his scrawny shoulders.

"How do you know what I was thinking about?"

The fox sniffed, turning her nose up. "I do not repeat myself kit!"

"So, you're my familiar?"

"If this is the zenith of your intelligence I will leave."

Harry snorted, turning himself to face the massive fox. He tilted his head to the side, aware that the creature was watching him from the corner of her eye. "You seem to like threatening people."

"You seem to like starving yourself." Choyo shot back, turning her eyes to look at Harry's various electronic things. Even so, she did not have to see the boy to notice to sudden darkening of his countenance. "I have had experience with demons of your kind." She murmured, leaning forward to focus better on the items across the room from her. "I know how to recognize when you starve yourself. That's why you froze."

The green-eyed boy leaned back bonelessly, stretching his legs out and frowning. "Well I'm going to die in the course of Lucius' experiment. I figure, why fight it?"

"You won't die - you'll just go into a semi cationic state. Idiotic humans such as you simply mistake it for death."

Harry frowned darkly, dismissing to jibe in a practiced manner developed from his time with Severus. The dark haired boy had long since learned how to identify an actual insult from a teasing comment. "Has anyone every told you that you are disturbingly similar to Severus Snape in personality?"

Choyo glanced back at him. "I have no idea who that is." She admitted, obviously not happy to remark on her lack of knowledge.

"He's a human friend of mine."

"How dare you compare me to a human?" The fox jumped off the couch to stand before Harry, her teeth bared.

The boy reached out, rubbing gently at Choyo's muzzle. "He looks like a giant bat if that's any consolation."

Choyo snapped her white teeth at him, digging small scratches into the back of his hand. "My similarity to a bat man is of no consequence! You are a master of subject changes but I am stubborn!"

"Good to know," Harry answered, wrapping his arms around his legs. "So what would you have me do? If starving won't kill me then what's your problem?"

Choyo's red eyes flashed and her tails whipped out in all directions, strange orange fire surrounding them eerily. "You will cease to work! Like a marionette with cut strings, you will be useless and neigh irreparable!"

"You have a very good vocabulary."

The fox hit her paw against the floor violently, rather like a child stomping their foot but without the childish connotation of the action. "Why are you so uncaring your health!? If you must not be concerned for yourself, then perhaps you should think of those around you for once you self-absorbed little shit!"

Harry snapped his eyes to the fiery ones of the fox. "What do you mean?" He snapped with eyes sharp.

"People care about you, heaven knows why! What's more, do you know anything about demons? If you die both your mate and I will die!"

Green eyes widened dramatically as Harry drew back slightly, as if he had just been hit. "What?" He whispered, eyes watering.

"I will die if you die," Choyo repeated, her voice less harsh. "So does your mate, we can not live without you just as you can not live without us."

Harry breathed out slowly, staring at Choyo steadfastly. "What should I do?" He finally asked, causing the fox to smirk slightly as the fire from her tails faded away.

"Refill your stores."

"I'm locked in here, I can't leave."

The fires and flames suddenly reappeared in the blink of a vicious red eye. Choyo reared back slamming her paws against the dark wood floors, bright rings of fire spreading out from her dirty paws. Harry blinked, leaning forward to frown at the now burnt floors.

"You burnt my floors."

"They have you locked in here!? Like an animal, a caged animal!?"

"I love those floors."

"First they locked me away and now my familiar?"

"Remus helped me put these floors in. We put in our blood, sweat, and a good deal of tears - literally."

"I can somewhat understand locking away a dangerous looking demon like myself, but you? You're like a kitten - cute and completely harmless!"

Harry snapped his eyes up from the burnt floors. "Hey!" he cried in protest, pouting slightly.

Choyo turned her eyes up her kit's (as she was already identifying him) expression and wisely choose not to answer. She sat down with a loud thump, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Well, we have to do something. Your stores are nearly empty now and as they get emptier, you will blank out more and more. Is there any way at all you can leave?"

"Only if I were... invisible... Oh shit I'm stupid!' Harry jumped up, hitting his fist against an open palm.

"Well, I have known that since we meet but pray tell, what has confirmed it for you?" The fox asked, turning her head.

"I have an invisibility cloak - and no I'm not crazy. It is woven from the hair of a particular demon and renders who ever wears it invisible. I could wear it and use it to go visit my friends."

"Will you bring me?" Choyo murmured, looking - for once - unsure of herself.

"Well you're kind of dirty..." Harry trailed off, smiling softly.

Choyo growled.

"But yes, I will." The fox straightened, her eyes lightening. "After you take a bath." The lightness instantly disappeared as Choyo withdrew, crossing her paws in front of her chest and growling.

"I don't like water and I never fit in your puny human sized bathtubs. Moreover, if you even think of 'hosing' me off I will eat you in your sleep. Just enough to keep you in pain and bedridden for the rest of time."

Harry smiled but said nothing as he led the way to the bathroom with Choyo following cautiously behind. He opened the door enough for the fox to peek inside.

"How many people do you bathe with?" Choyo asked, looking up at him with a smirk.

"W-w-w-what!? Just me!"

"Remember," the fox reminded, sliding into the room. "You stutter and I'll eat your nose."

Harry followed her, leaving the door open for the rafter ninja. "But then I'd look like that American singer who likes little boys."

"You don't like children?" the massive creature asked, looking into Harry's tub with a mixed look of awe and fear. "This isn't a tub, it's a lake." She muttered, more to herself than Harry.

"There's a fine line between liking and getting off to." The younger of the two answered, half hearing a laugh but quickly dismissing it as he turned the facets on the tub.

The moment water began to spurt from the facet; Choyo jumped back growling low in her throat. Harry opened his mouth to remark, but was interrupted by the sound of his door being slammed open followed by the outraged cry of 'POTTER!' The dark haired boy jumped through the door, closing it behind him to see a slightly red Lucius Malfoy standing in his living room.

"Lucius?"

"You Potter! I knew you would do this, but I had no idea you would break the law so quickly." Lucius shouted, gripping his cane tightly.

"W-w-what?"

"I have been informed that a man was seen leaving your apartment Potter, and seeing as you are the only one living here..." the blond trailed off, obviously knowing he wouldn't need to finish his sentence.

Harry blinked slowly, backing up against the doorway. "So, w-w-w-what if I d-d-did?"

Silver eyes narrowed, as Lucius stalked across the room to stand before Harry. He leaned down, bringing himself to eye level with the teen. "Consider this your first warning. If you do this again - I will ensure it that you receive the kiss. Others may tolerate your disregard for the rules but I will not."

Harry drew back his lips to bare his sharp looking teeth, hissing in a strangely feline manner. "So says the murderer."

Lucius smiled, walking back to the doorway and making to leave. He stopped halfway and through a vicious smile in Harry's direction. "That term applies to both of us," the man commented before closing the door.

The door was barely closed before Harry ducked back into the bathroom. "How did you get here?" Harry snapped at the fox currently hiding in the corner.

"What?"

"I have just been threatened with having my soul removed because some man was seen leaving my apartment. So, how did you get here?"

Choyo froze, tossing a sidelong glance behind him. "I was taken here by a man who claimed to no you. He toke me here, let me in, and disappeared."

"What did he look like?"

"How should I know?" Choyo sniffed slightly - although it sounded strangely like a cough. "All you humans look alike to me."

Harry sighed, unknowingly in concert with his mate.

**A.N. Warning lovies, this is unedited so you will probably find a typo or two. Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

Choyo - dripping wet and with a dark scowl turning on her black lips - was pouting in the corner of the room. Harry was shivering on the couch, wrapped in a dark towel. Kakashi thought he was about to die laughing.

The silver haired man snorted (as silently as an impossibly entertained man can snort of course) his shoulders shaking violently.

"Did you really have to pull me in too?" Harry called, interrupting Kakashi's laughter. The elder man leaned forward - determined not to miss a second.

"You were enjoying my suffering!" Choyo growled back loudly, barring sharp newly cleaned white fangs. "You had to be punished."

The dark haired teen made a noise of sharp disagreement shifting in his towel bundle. "You're a paranoid git."

"Annoying child!"

"Narcissistic brat."

"Self-loathing idiot."

"Such a healthy relationship," a third, unfamiliar voice commented breathily.

Turning quickly on his perch and inwardly berating himself for allowing his mind to wander from his job, Kakashi spied a tall blond girl in blue robes much like those Parvati had worn. The girl - a pretty blond haired, blue-eyed woman - reminded him sharply of Ino and Kakashi found himself inwardly praying that the similarity stopped at the outer shell.

Harry let loose a wordless cry, abandoning his cocoon of warmth to tuck his small frame against the girl's. "Luna! What are you doing here?" The words were muffled by thick blue robes, but still easily heard.

Luna? Where had he heard that name?

"Visiting my favorite cousin of course." The blond - now identified as Luna - answered her voice still breathy sounding.

Ah. That's why he had heard the name.

"But I'm not allowed -"

"This isn't a strictly social visit." Luna interrupted, blue eyes softening down at Harry.

Harry instantly detached himself from the girl. "Oh - so you're here to do..."

"Yes."

"They're watching?"

"They are."

Green eyes closed slowly, Harry tilting his head down to frown at the floors - specifically the paw marks burnt into the floor in front of his couch. The silence stretched out longer and longer until -

"You shouldn't try that. Moody's here."

'What the hell?' Kakashi wondered silently, moving forward to better see the blond.

Harry remained silent, but after a moment, Luna spoke again - as if answering herself. "It doesn't matter that he's your friend - Moody's first priority is his job."

A single brown eyes narrowed, eyebrows scrunching. Was this girl insane?

"No!" The girl, Luna, burst fervidly twisting to look Kakashi right in the eyes.

Kakashi scrambled back quickly, eyes wide just as Luna turned her face back to Harry.

"What?"

"Holy shit!" The silver haired man muttered to himself, watching the blond woman keenly.

"Nothing Harry, I must have accidentally picked up someone from outside."

'Can she hear other peoples' thoughts?' The very idea flabbergasted Kakashi, but it was the only explanation he could summon.

"Are you okay Luna?"

"Yes." Kakashi knew the answer was directed more to him then towards Harry's softly murmured concerns and if he was truthful it terrified him as much if not more so then Parvati's 'talents'. This world, mostly hidden from the ninja villages, was full of such dangerous people with such dangerous talents. If any of the Leaf's enemies were to get a hold of Parvati or Luna... it would spell disaster.

Harry glanced at Luna from under his lashes before retreating to his couch where Choyo (who has apparently gotten over her pity party) stood waiting. When Harry sat heavily on the beaten and worn furniture, Choyo joined him laying her large head in his lap in an oddly affectionate manner.

The large fox, her fur glowing and sparkling like flame now that it was clean, looked over at Luna and apparently finding her trust worthy turned back to Harry.

"What will you do now, kit?" She prompted, pulling her head up to look Harry in the eyes.

Luna, who still stood silently in Harry's entranceway, looked completely unalarmed by the gigantic talking fox or by the ninja hiding in the rafters. In fact, her stunning features betrayed no emotion what so ever in a way eerily similar to most Uchiha.

"Well, I am a descendant of the Uchiha line," the girl reasoned without looking at him. Kakashi immediately panned his gaze over to Harry, afraid the boy would realize whom his slightly askew cousin was talking too.

"He's out," Luna said, still completely emotionless as she watched her cousin.

Such, Kakashi found, was true. Harry sat, still and blank eyed, staring unseeingly at the wall opposite his seat.

Luna dipped her head, tilting it far to the right in a way that looked extremely painful. Rubbing his own neck in sympathy, Kakashi was reminded of the birds used to deliver messages through out the hidden countries. Innocent looking at first, but with a terrifying vicious side.

"You have a talent for recognizing personalities," the blond girl spoke, unnerving Kakashi. He was not sure what bothered him more, the fact that the girl could hear (and was answering) his thoughts or the fact that she had just confirmed that she had a violent personality.

"But only to those who harm my own."

'So she was nice and innocent until someone hurt Harry in which case she would rip out and proceed to eat that someone's heart. Wonderful." Kakashi thought, not immediately realizing that Luna would hear this too.

The blonde woman finally looked up at him with purely black eyes, flashing a dark fanged grin. "Precisely." She answered voice no longer breathy - but rather raspy and harsh.

"What now?" Choyo called sharply from her place in Harry's lap - clearly annoyed that the demon boy's dangerous state was being more or less ignored by two of his most precious people.

Luna snapped her head quickly back in the fox's direction, eyes shifting from the sickening black to a sky blue.

"I have a few tests that must be performed," she answered, voice regaining it's breathiness as if nothing had transpired. "Most would be better done while Harry is still like this." Finally moving, Luna walked rather gracefully to Harry's side and dropped to her knees before him.

She carefully took the smaller, paler arm of her cousin into her grasp - turning it over to relieve the sickly looking underside. Pulling an empty syringe from the voluminous depths of her robes, Luna glanced up at Harry's slack expression then Choyo sitting tall and proud next to him. "Harry is not much a fan of needles." Luna supplied, removing the protective tip from the needle and plunging it into the pale arm.

Choyo snarled, drawing herself up to her full height and steadfastly ignoring the protests of Harry's couch. Luna was completely unaffected by the display, choosing instead to pocket the blood she had withdraw from Harry and fish out a small flashlight.

"I was not referring to the tests! What will we do now that my kit absolutely cannot leave? Can you not help him!?"

"No." Luna answered blankly, flashing the light in both Harry's eyes and frowning at the apparently bad results.

Both Kakashi and Choyo ruffled themselves in an oddly similar manner, glaring at the blond woman. "Are you saying you hold no affection for your 'favorite cousin'?" Choyo growled, pulling her black lips back to reveal as much of her fangs as she could.

"Not at all, I hold more affection for Harry than any other." Luna murmured, running her pale fingertips along Harry's strong cheekbones before drawing back. "I can not help because only the affection of the living can be consumed."

She stood, walking to a nearby window and leaving her two conscious companions in stunned silence.

"You're..." Choyo trailed off, momentarily stunned.

"A vampire." Luna confirmed, swinging the window open and whistling softly.

Kakashi stared, goose bumps running down his neck and arms. Vampire? Never mind Parvati's talents, if any enemy got a hold of Luna and her diseased blood the world would be in danger. He couldn't imagine what someone like Orochimaru would do with Luna.

At that moment an owl, pure white and ghost like, flew through the open window landing softly on Harry's stiff shoulder.

"Hello dinner." Choyo growled to the bird, glaring possessively. The bird glared back, golden eyes holding a look of intelligence as she nipped Choyo's sensitive nose.

The fox yipped, throwing large paws over her attacked appendage in a strange imitation of human behavior.

"You shouldn't attack her," Luna chided softly, causing Kakashi to snort. "Hedwig is Harry's first friend." With that single statement, all good humor left his body. What ort of childhood had his brunet had if his first friend was an owl?

"She'll be in my stomach if this rat with wings bites me again!" warned Choyo, staring down the owl that meet and returned the dangerous look full force.

Luna smiled, choosing to say nothing as she made her way to the door. "As far as Harry goes," here she paused, tossing a quick almost chaste look in Kakashi's direction to ensure he knew she was talking to him. Kakashi imagined that to anyone else it would seem as if the girl was simply thinking - but the message was not lost on him. "He will have to rely on his dreams."

She sent a final 'try not to kill each other' look to Choyo and Hedwig before leaving without another word.

The meaning of Luna's final words, however, was also not lost. The extremely protective vampire had practically given Kakashi permission - nay instructed him - to molest Harry in his sleep. Moreover, who was he to defy such instructions?

**A.N. Hey there lovies - sorry for the uber wait on this one. I have a couple new stories (both one shot and multi chapter) so I really hope you enjoy them! Also - I love this new Reader Traffic thing! It's awesome. Would you believe I have readers all over the place? France, Japan, Singapore, even Croatia – I have no idea where Croatia even is! I feel so... global! It's a real confidence boost lemme tell you. Well... enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. I'm back! And with a new computer! That works *le gasp*! Well enjoy the new chapter ladies and gents. Also, I'm looking for a beta so if you're willing, lemme know.**

Long, spider like shadows played across Harry's vacant expression. Emerald eyes glittered lightly, like he was looking at a small birthday candle. Slowly the glitter grew a light flush spreading across his pale as snow skin. Then, like someone had flipped a switch somewhere in the beautiful boy's head, a glow entered his gorgeous green eyes and his mind was back.

Harry blinked slowly, yawning as he shifted very slightly. It felt like he hadn't moved in hours but simply wasn't possible unless… Harry whipped his head around. The room, previously flooded with light was now dim and tinged red from the sunset he could see just beyond the London skyline. A cold rush swept through his body. He had frozen again. Harry gulped glancing over his shoulder at the entertainment system Tonks had talked him into. It was already past seven.

He exhaled slowly, shaking very slightly. The young demon could feel the desire clawing in the pit of his stomach like a hungry predator. His body was starving for affection that Harry simply couldn't find. There were claws digging into his heart, pulling harshly so that he could feel the pain. This was his body's way of warning him. Demons like him didn't feel hunger like humans did, there were no rumbling stomachs and no growling guts. Pain was his warning, as he got more and more starved the pain grew. Slowly it built as the permeate sleep Choyo had warned him about came closer. Now the pain was far worse than anything Harry had felt in a long time. It felt like there was a vicious little creature gnawing on his heart, eating away at his very soul one mouthful at a time.

With a shaking hand held against his hear – as if to hold the organ in - Harry looking around the living room curiously. Choyo was nowhere to be found. He tottered forward, unsteady on his feet and swaying from side to side as he went. Harry turned into the bedroom gripping his door jam with a firm grip as he peeked into the room. Lying splayed on her back with her pale white-ish pink underbelly facing the ceiling, Choyo slept in the middle of his bed. Hedwig slept just a few feet away on the headboard, her head tucked away neatly under her wing. Harry absently wondered when the white owl had arrived but pushed it aside in favor of his grumbling stomach.

Harry frowned, turning away to waddle off to the kitchen. He fumbled his way along, tying not to make much noise and wake the small zoo that was making his bed home. The kitchen was already lit and waiting, as if it knew its owner was on the way. Harry looked around slowly, half expecting to find Kakashi standing in the corner – looking just as he did in Harry's dream. Tall and fit with that wild silver hair Harry imagined running his hands though, Kakashi was… Hypnotizing. Every time he graced the younger boy's dreams, Harry found himself thinking of the man hours after he woke. He stopped, sitting down in one of his small wooden chairs set cozied up next to the island. Harry gazed, unseeingly out the window.

He was falling in love with a figment of his imagination. Shoulders slumped, Harry dropped his head against the dark counter cringing inwardly at the hollow sound his head made. The jokes Draco would have made about that. Harry cringed again, this time on the outside too. Perhaps he was just not fated to find love? The first man Harry had fallen in love with was dead and the second didn't exist outside of his mind. Was this a defense that others like him came up with? Did sucubi produce stand-in lovers when they lost their own? If so, why hadn't Kakashi shown up when Draco was murdered three years ago? Why now?

The boy stood, a little less shaky as he contemplated his apparently slipping sanity. He set a pot on the stove, starting up a slow boil. Rooting through his cabinet Harry withdrew a box of noodles (playfully shaped like zoo animals) and a tall glass. He pulled some eggnog from the fridge and set it on the counter next to his glass, carefully pushing a container of gloopy cleaner left from a half finished cleaning spree a few days prior. The noodles were sent to boil before Harry returned to his glass, mouth already watering at the thought of yet another of his beloved sweets.

"Is that you kit?" Choyo called, the angry screech of an awakened Hedwig joining half way through.

Harry half turned to her voice, groggy from sleep as he filled his glass. "Yes Choyo, it's me."

The large fox grunted and the next thing Harry knew she was turning the corner with her fur tussled and a dark look. "You alive?" She grunted and Harry smiled slightly. He picked up his filled glass and turned to face the larger demon, careful to hide his persisting shakiness.

"As alive as I can be," he remarked, going to take a drink. At that moment, _something_ happened. Harry wasn't precisely sure what, but one moment he held a full glass and the next, after the sharp sound of something shattering, he held only the top rim of a glass. Slowly, he panned his dark green eyes to the mess of glass and white liquid at his feet. Amid the mess was a knife. Harry swallowed. Someone had thrown that thing at him.

"Kit!"

Harry turned startled eyes up to Choyo, who looked positively furious. "I'm fine," he chided unevenly. He crouched down and began picking up the larger pieces of the glass – leaving the knife as it was. "Whoever it was only got my eggnog."

Choyo bent as well, sniffing delicately at the white puddle. "That smells like chemicals." She informed her expression blank. Harry crinkled his brows, glancing over his shoulder at the eggnog still set on the counter. It was still unopened. He turned back to face his companion, smelling lightly.

Harry drew back quickly, staring at the glops of spilled substance with wide eyes. That was his cleaning cocktail. A mixture of many different chemicals and potions that if ingested, would have probably killed him.

Whoever had thrown the strange knife wasn't out to kill him; they were out to kill his misused cleaning supplies.

Harry reached out and grabbed the knife from the ground, spinning it instinctually. This weapon felt almost… right in his hand. Like this was what he should have been fighting with his whole life. Harry spun and twirled the thing absent mindedly, watching as the light bounced off the chemical moistened blade. This thing… Kakashi had a blade almost identical to this in one of his dreams. As a matter of fact, the blade felt like Kakashi, to a lesser degree then the dream man himself, but more like it was a treasured possession of his.

Choyo was staring. Harry forced himself to look away from the knife, meeting her red eyes squarely. "Kit?" She half whispered, as if afraid to speak to him.

"What is this?" Harry answered, ignoring her unspoken question.

"A kunai. It's a tool for shinobi in the hidden countries." She shifted, uncomfortable with speaking of shinobi for reasons Harry easily understood. "I have a brother named after it."

Harry grinned slightly, looking back at the dagger. He tucked it away in the pocket of his sweater and started to clean up. "Tell me about your family," Harry instructed as a means of distracting the fox from her careful examination of him. He picked carefully at the glass and nodded at the appropriate times as Choyo regaled him with tales of her fiery mother and eight brothers but his mind remained fixed on the kunai pressing comfortably into his thigh. Perhaps – he wasn't as crazy as he had thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. I'M BACK!!! ^.^**

Kakashi sighed darkly, leaning back against the wooden support beam. He had screwed up. Big time. Naruto sized big time. He sighed again and slammed his head back against the beam, making a far louder bang then he had intended and pulling a soft growl from Choyo.

"You're a fucking idiot," the fox muttered from her spot on the left side of Harry's bed.

"I know," Kakashi answered, running a hand through his wild silver hair.

"Why did I even bother to stay quiet if you were going to do something stupid like that?"

The scarecrow ninja twitched slightly before throwing himself down onto his stomach and shimming forward to look over the beam at Choyo. He couldn't see much of her in the dim lighting, but the glowing red eyes of the demon fox turned in the darkness – assuring him that Choyo was looking at him just as he was her.

"He was going to die – you saw what he almost drank."

"You underestimate my kit; he is not as fragile as he looks. The kit would have been fine."

"I didn't want to take that chance!"

The red eyes turned away, a sure sign that he was being dismissed. It seemed even more insulting to be ignored by a savage beast like Choyo then Kakashi would have ever admitted. "You have strange ways of showing your affection."

Huffing slightly, Kakashi folded his arms under his chin to act as a rest. "I must not touch him – he cannot know I am here! I have no choice."

"There is always choice."

"Oh really, and what would my choice here be?"

Red eyes were on him again, a soft but angry glow emanating from her large almond eyes. "Either you fail this mission or Harry dies. That is your choice Hatake Kakashi."

"Why must you be so dramatic?" Kakashi asked softly, although he knew deep down that Choyo was not exaggerating. The fox did not speak a word, but not for lack of trying. She had risen to her feet, the bed groaning under her and looked ready to pounce upon him when both the morose Kakashi and Choyo heard something very, very wrong. Rather – it was what they did not hear that was wrong. Within the large bedroom, only two hearts beat.

Kakashi and Choyo both rushed to Harry's side, although the silver haired man somehow managed to beat the fox despite the fact that she had been standing right next to the boy. Harry's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open – if not for the lack of heartbeat Kakashi would have thought the little vixen was sleeping. Choyo leaned forward – pressing her nose against the younger male's cheek.

"He is cold," she murmured, pulling back slightly. The fox jerked her head towards Harry's bedside lamp, never once sparing Kakashi a look. Leaning forward, the silver haired man turned the switch with far more difficulty then he had expected. He drew back to sit on his heels next to the still Harry, watching in detached fascination the violent shaking of his own pale hands.

Kakashi stared at his hands, shaking wildly and cold as ice. "Something's wrong," he noted absently, turning to look at Harry. In the warm light of Harry's lamp they both could see the terrifying damage that both fox and man desperately wished they hadn't. The black haired beauty was terrifyingly close to (that is if he wasn't already) death. The previously snow colored skin looked gray and Harry's lips were tinged a dramatic shade of blue. His long, beautiful curls were dull and without any of their previous shine. Kakashi had a hard time convincing himself that his dear little mate was still alive, especially considering the complete lack of heartbeat from the brunet. "Something is very, very wrong."

"Imagine that," Choyo snapped, her four long tails flashing out dramatically, surrounded by bright blue flames. The fox jumped to her feet and stormed out of the room, followed by the beautiful white owl that had been keeping Kakashi company in the rafters. Kakashi did not move, his hands inches from the smaller man but never quite touching him. He would reach slightly, only to drop mere inches short. It seemed wrong now, when faced with the actual opportunity of touching Harry, to breach that final wall and hold the face he had so longed to for what felt like eternity. The thought was made no sweeter by the knowledge that Harry had not consented to his touching.

Kakashi drew back suddenly as Choyo and the owl returned, the pretty white bird landing gently on the rafter ninja's shoulder. She leaned forward, nipping his ear in comfort. "Where did you go?" Kakashi asked, although his voice sounded far away and weak even to him.

Choyo glanced at him quickly, giving both he and the owl a look of utter disdain. "We tried to leave, to get some sort of help but there's a block. A shield or something stopping us."

"A shield?" Kakashi repeated, rubbing the insistent owl's chest lightly. "Is this the doing of that man? Malfoy?"

Choyo shrugged. "I am not sure – but it seems likely. That man is a death eater after all."

The silver haired man blinked once, twice and was suddenly pulled out of his temporary rut. "He's a what?"

"He's a death eater. I would not be surprised in the least if this entire situation is a combination of his and your fault."

"My fault?"

Choyo looked at him again, her eyes dark and angry. "He has blocked everyone my kit holds dear from giving the love kit lives off of to him – but the blond does not know about you. Kit would be fine if you were not so afraid of failure."

Kakashi glared back, ignoring the slight clenching of the owl's talons in his shoulder. "People die with failure."

"People die with success. Whose lives do you value more – those of your loved ones or those of strangers?"

The nin stopped, sitting back and trying his best to calm the irate owl using him as a perch. "The shinobi rules say that failure is more shameful then death."

"How can you complete your mission if the one you are hired to protect dies?" Choyo snapped angrily, trying desperately to break the shell Kakashi had been building since childhood.

"I wasn't hired to prevent his death, I was simply hired to make sure that no death eater directly harmed him."

The room froze. The owl did not move, Choyo's flames died down, and Kakashi did not remove his gaze from Harry's still face.

"Who hired you?" Choyo finally whispered, refusing to look at him, just as Kakashi refused to look at her.

"Dumbledore."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that either way, I fail my village."

Choyo raised her brows and focused instead on Harry. "Then wouldn't you rather your love stay alive?"

The owl left his shoulder just as Kakashi's mind was made – he leaned forward, a hand reaching for Harry's gray cheek. He hesitated for a brief second before pushing forward and running his fingertips over skin far softer than any of his wildest dreams. Lightly tracing the cold lips of his little charge, Kakashi felt himself leaning closer without consciously giving the order. He did not pause again, moving instead to lightly press his lips in a gentle kiss against unresponsive lips. The nin watched, eyes open as he kissed his demon mate slowly, an unimaginable weight pulling his heart further and further down. And suddenly, there was a beat. Kakashi dropped another gentle kiss to the corner of Harry mouth and was answered this time by two beats. With each kiss, the silver haired nin was answered by a encouraging beat until he found himself placing fast, haphazard pecks on flushed skin – Harry's various animal companions forgotten.

It was with a wild, almost painfully surge of energy that Harry responded – weak and half asleep at first but slowly he turned into the little wild cat Kakashi had known he would be. Slender, soft arms wrapped insistently around Kakashi's neck, pulling him closer as a gentle tongue licked at his lips. Kakashi slid his eyes closed; falling for once into his own wants and needs. The smaller male's tongue licked at his closed mouth again – like a playful kitten – insisting, demanding, and begging for more. Kakashi growled softly in response, curling his fingering into dark curls and pulling lightly to discourage the desperately starved Harry. Pulling back slightly, the nin panted lightly from his position; crouched over Harry with his eyes closed still. Puff after puff of sweet smelling breath hit his face and with every breath Harry took their chests pressed lightly together – highlighting the dramatic difference in size between the two.

"Kakashi?"

The nin sighed, opening his eyes slowly to look down into bright and beautiful emerald eyes. "Hello Harry," Kakashi murmured softly, unsure of his next move.

"Well, what do we have here?"

**A.N: Hello lovies, I'm back! ^.^ I'm sorry for making you all wait for so long - I'm awful. It has just been pretty hectic here - but hopefully everything is in line now. OMG! By the way - remeber how I mentioned back in my last update that I had a new computer? Literally a week after I posted that, it started clicking really loud and I was like 0.o 'What duece?'... anywho - a couple hours after it started clicking my harddrive completely cleared off and about a day after that it stopped working altogether. I'm actually really sad cuse I only had that sucker for about a month and it had already died. I haven't been able to replace it yet - but luckily my mum has agreed to let me use her new laptop to work on so - yah! Anywho - moral of the lesson is if your computer starts to make a weird crackling, clicking noise turn the sucker off and take it to a repairman ASAP. **

**You can expect updates on all my main stories within the next week. I've also set up a yahoo group (which you can find by following my website link on my profile) and a forum here on FF (named the Funky forums - lol) to help get me more in touch with all you lovely people. Thank you all and this chapter was betaed by and is dedicated to my lovely beta - Tayrana. Thank you Tay! **


	12. Chapter 12

It took less then a second for Kakashi to withdraw, moving to stand solidly at the corner of Harry's unnecessarily large bed. Frozen for a moment by the loss of such delicious and addictive warmth, Harry too moved to face the intruder in his home.

With long blond hair brawn back into a low ponytail and slender silver eyes narrowed, Lucius stood ramrod straight – an unexpected yet decidedly grim looking Dumbledore by his side. Harry felt a shiver of dark anticipation run down his spine, causing him to grip the rumpled blankets beneath him with an iron grip as an evil feeling silence stretched. The more primal side of Harry was reared and ready to fight, his muscles tensed and his eyes darting slowly between the faces of his 'guests'.

"Mr. Hatake, I would have expected better of you – considering your sizable fee." Dumbledore finally broke the unsteady silence. His voice was the same as ever and yet the words seemed wrong, as if this was not Dumbledore but simply some evil wearing a mask of him.

Kakashi tensed violently, every toned muscles in his body jumping into action suddenly. He was – Harry thought, rather detached – every bit the glorious creature his unconscious mind had assured. The silver haired man was tall and well muscled, every detail from his scarred face to the way his fingertips were moving ever so gently with every slow but steady breath screamed of a deadly hidden force.

Lucius shifted his grip on his snake headed cane softly, moving it just enough to cause a slight sound and draw Harry's attention.

"It would seem," the blond started slowly, his words spoken with no small amount of pride. "that Mr. Potter can not be trusted to follow the rules of our study. This means, of course, that he must be taken to the Department of Magical Creatures and held in the animal cages to prevent interference in our studies of him again." Lucius had turned to Dumbledore, as if speaking to the slowly nodding man, but his harsh silver eyes remained on Harry's own.

Dumbledore said nothing, simply nodded and made a lazy gesture over his shoulder. Two Ministry workers – both bearing the seal of the Magical Creatures department – entered, cuffs swinging noisily at their hips. The two men, both quite large, made a beeline for Harry with blank expressions and wands drawn. Glancing quickly between the two men and Harry, Kakashi made to block them but froze at a look from Dumbledore.

"Now Mr. Hatake," the elderly man spoke, "you've already gotten yourself in quite enough trouble. Do not interfere – the law states that if any magical creature should refuse to be studied properly in their own homes they must be detained."

Kakashi glared, but stopped none the less – his mismatched eyes pointedly avoiding Harry's own. Thick metal shackles were placed at Harry's wrists and ankles before he had chance to utter a word. A quickly muttered spell from the shorter of the two ministry workers sealed Harry's lips and together the two men lifted his small frame up by the arms. He struggled, twisting and turning wildly but to little avail. Harry twisted around as much as he could as he was slowly marched away, hoping to catch the silver haired man's eye. Kakashi stood still and straight in the same spot, his dark mask already drawn up again and his eyes watching a random spot on the wall somewhere to Harry's far left with a blank look in his single exposed eye. Again the small demon struggled, making as much noise as he could to try and draw the ninja's eye. Kakashi did not look. He simply continued to stare at the wall, arms hanging limply and no expression to be found on his face.

"A wise decision Hatake," Lucius noted as Harry squirmed more violently, kicking and grunting loudly until he could no longer see the blank silver haired man. Something inside him hurt wildly, pulsing through his chest with more pain then Harry had ever felt and slowly he conceded.

Harry settled down, his struggles nothing more than an occasional halfhearted jerk as the two men walked him out into his dark living room and from there apparated away. They arrived in a small, stark white room. In the corner there was a small metal table and next to it was a cot with worn leather straps hanging down the sides at regular intervals. He was thrown none too gently onto the cot, then bound by the straps before the two men went to stand against the plain wall across from him. Harry was violently reminded of Crabbe and Goyle, always flanking Draco in his younger days with the same bare expressions and steely appearance and he wouldn't have surprised if it was, in fact, them. He never knew their faces well, but this sort of job would have been perfect for them considering that all Harry had ever observed them particularly excelling at was grunt work such as this.

All was eerily silent in the tiny little room for a moment, the two men watching him with unreadable expressions as Harry stared in horrified fascination at his bindings. The leather was old and worn to the point of cracking in the surface layer, but a quick and violent jerk proved that Harry would still be suitably imprisoned by them none the less.

Harry suddenly remembered his magic and was absently disappointed with himself. Even after nearly a decade of living in this magical world, his mind still forgot magic in fight or flight situations. Green eyes focused on the restraints, his magic jumping to answer but blocked from escape.

"It won't do you much good; those shackles bind your magic," a new occupant in the little room announced as she entered and shut the door behind herself.

Harry glanced at the thick metal shackles covered partly by the leather straps and then to the new entrant. She was a plain woman with rather monochromatic coloring and a foul smirk. In her hands she held a thin metal tray, laden with various bottles and a wicked looking needle.

Her smirk twisted slightly, as if she was trying to flash a smile but was wholly incapable of such an expression. "I never expected to see you here Mr. Potter," she spoke, her attempted smile abandoned as she walked with a steady 'click-clack' to the table by him. "I wouldn't have thought Dumbledore would want his golden child in this place, but I suppose we all tire of our toys sooner or later." There was no answer, but the woman did not seem to mind. She set her tray down and immediately picked up the needle and ones of the bottles. Sticking the long tip into the bottle, the woman slowly drew a large amount of whatever the liquid was before pulling the needle out again. There was no warning or even a glance in his direction before she jabbed the thing into his exposed arm and forced the needle's contents into his body.

The response was instantaneous. Harry's magic, usually a thrumming force running through his veins like blood, stopped. It was as if whatever force made his magic move suddenly disappeared. Pain brushed at every part of his body in a sudden, violent wave. Every pore was screaming with the pressure of Harry's magic violently trying to escape, to circulate.

"Funny thing about magic," the woman commented, her voice just barely breaking through the deafening pounding of his pulse as Harry's heart tried to force his magic into moving. "It has to circulate, like blood does. If it stops moving, it starts to damage the tissue around it. Like an acid eating away at your body from the inside, isn't that fascinating?"

Harry bucked crazily, somehow sure that it would force the pain away. The restraints muffled his movements and he whipped his head rapidly from side to side, his long curly mess of hair following dramatically. A firm hand held his head still by the hair for a moment before the force disappeared and another needle plunged deep into his arm. The woman may have still been speaking, but Harry could not hear her above the sound of his own screaming pain – a loud high pitched ringing in his ears.

The firm strong hands of his guards gripped his upper arms, just beneath his armpits and lifted him up and away. They struggled to hold their grip on the wildly jerking Harry, lost to everything but the horrendous pain. Suddenly, it stopped.

Harry was leaning heavily against a firm warmth, his head pounding and his eyes closed tightly as he breathed heavily through his nose. The small demon felt the firm press of something with hard, sharp edges pressed into his palm and he gripped it more tightly in the search for some sort of lifeline.

The spell sealing his lips released, allowing Harry to draw quick gasping breaths. Ever so slowly, his pounding heart settled and his magic moved in the same complicated pattern as his blood. Harry blinked his eyes open, temporarily blinded by the sudden light. Slowly, the lap of one of his captors came into focus the man's thick thigh acting as a makeshift pillow. Withdrawing quickly, Harry drew back as much as he was allowed by a firm hand on his shoulder. He stared steadily at the suddenly expressive brown eyes of the man before him, absently noting that they were no longer in the white room but instead a dimly lit hallway lined with doors of every color and size. Harry's head pulsed and unoccupied hand snapped to press lightly as his temple. It drew back with a lock of dark hair caught between pale fingers. Harry stared at the thick lock of his own hair which he held, mind blank.

"She cut it," the second man, stationed behind the sitting Harry, supplied. He knelt down and ran a large hand through the now short, haphazardly cut hair.

"I think it just made it wilder," the first man added, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Harry peeked at the first man again, curious as to this sudden change in behavior. The man smiled a rough, rarely used smile and reached for Harry's hair as well. He gently pulled at a particularly tight corkscrew and watched silent affection as it sprung back into shape when he released it.

"You and Draco were always so good for each other," the man in front of Harry muttered softly.

"He would be so angry to see what has been done to you," the second agreed, plopping down to sit at Harry's right.

The green eyed boy glanced between them, unsure of himself. "W-w-what?"

"It's us," the first answered, watching Harry carefully. "Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry would have laughed at his own precognitive thoughts had he not been so terribly confused.

"We had to help," the first, Crabbe – Harry guessed, added. "Draco wouldn't have liked it if we hadn't."

Goyle grunted, his legs crossed beneath him. "Would have become a ghost and tortured us to death," he agreed.

Bloodshot eyes darted from one man to the other rapidly, Harry's grip on the sharp item in his hand tightening nervously. "I d-d-don't u-n-n-nderstand-d-d."

"Your magic would have killed you, eaten you alive from the inside out." Goyle said rather harshly, his dark hair was cropped close to the scalp and gave him an even more severe look. "That woman injected you with hawthorn – it stopped your magic from circulating which caused it to start attacking your body."

Crabbe frowned, leaning back to rest on his arms. "It doesn't leave your body," he answered the demon's unasked question. "The only reason it's moving now is because of that." The larger man nodded towards Harry's clenched fist. He leaned forward and captured the slender wrist, pulling it forward until Harry found himself staring at his own tightly closed hand. Crabbe gently pulled Harry's hand open to reveal a large blood red gem, the size and shape of a large shark's tooth.

"It's garnet and it's stopping the hawthorn from attacking your magic," the large brunet pointed out and Crabbe closed Harry's hand around the gem again. "You have to maintain skin contact with that gem or the hawthorn will start attacking again." Goyle paused, glancing at a pocket watch he pulled from his navy robes before standing again. He pulled Harry up easily, as if the green eyed man weighed no more then a rag doll. The shackles, which apparently had been removed sometime during Harry's fit, were hung on Crabbe's hip before the two large men began to lead Harry further down the hallway.

The smallest of the three remained silent for a long while before he finally worked up the courage to ask the questions clawing at his mind.

"W-w-w-ho -"

"Dumbledore," the two others answered in perfect synchronization.

Harry fell quiet, his head spinning slightly from the new development. The threesome stopped before a grand dark brown door, behind which Harry could hear the slight murmur of conversation. "W-w-w-why d-did you s-s-save me?" He whispered, not for fear of being overheard but for fear of the answer.

"It's what Draco would have wanted."

The answer Harry had expected and yet dreaded turned at his chest, twisting his heart painfully as he tried to stave the tears. He wiped irritably at the few escapees with his free hand, holding the garnet tight. Crabbe and Goyle pretended not to notice as they ushered Harry to a smaller light brown door just a few feet from the larger one.

"There's an entrance to a small passage behind the painting of Helga Hufflepuff – it'll lead you out of here." Crabbe provided, opening the door and gesturing Harry inside.

"And be quiet!" Goyle stressed just before the door closed.

Harry watched the plain door for a moment more, the strong edge of the garnet he held tickling his palm uncomfortably. Finally, he turned to face the well furnished but not recently used office. He spotted the portrait Crabbe had mentioned above a grand wooden desk, its subject watching him curiously but silently.

Climbing onto the desk, Harry considered the massive painting and then his hand, closed ever so tightly around his garnet. He frowned and glanced at the painting again before slipping his fingertips along the thick, gilded frame. It was a struggle but Harry eventually managed to pull the painting far enough away from the wall for him to slip into the small entrance without the use of clenched hand.

Moving about in the confined space was easy enough for one as small as him and before long Harry found himself at a fork in the path. To the far right he could see sunlight pouring in through a grated cover and to the left he could just barely catch a glimpse of dark wallpaper. He had very nearly made it to the grate and the freedom just beyond it, when a catch of a conversation reached him.

_"This is all an unfortunate affair Mr. Hatake..."_

Harry froze, looking over his shoulder at the distant wallpaper which had suddenly become such a tempting option. His mind screamed that he mustn't, that he could get caught and freedom was oh so sweetly close but Harry's body would not allow him to move any further away from where he now knew Kakashi to be. Harry turned around awkwardly, crawling on his hands and knees as quickly as he could to the other grate. He had to see Kakashi – at least one last time, his heart demanded it.

The grate offered a fair enough view of the room – from his position Harry could not see faces but he could hear everything being said well enough. Kakashi stood three or four feet before a seated Dumbledore, his body oddly tense. At Kakashi's feet sat Choyo, her numerous tails snapping around in obvious anger with Hedwig sat upon her strong shoulder.

"- Very unfortunate that it has come to this Mr. Hatake, but I am afraid that this mission can be labeled nothing other than a failure." Dumbledore said loftily, his hands folded under his chin. Harry leaned closer as quietly as he could, peering through the metalwork leaves of the grate. "You were expressly ordered no to allow Harry to know of your presence and you failed to do -" the elderly wizard stopped short when the door to the room opened and in walked Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle leaned down to whisper something in Dumbledore's ear before taking his leave with Crabbe.

The room became awkwardly silent, neither Dumbledore nor Kakashi speaking a word for several minutes.

"It would seem this has ended more badly than previously thought." The old man announced. "Due to your disregard for the conditions of your mission," Dumbledore continued, sounding harsh, "we had to remove Harry from your watch, which in turn resulted in him being under-protected." Dumbledore paused, as if expecting an answer but the silver haired ninja said nothing. "Harry has just been killed."

Kakashi's entire body jerked in surprise and Choyo froze. Stuffing his fist in his mouth the stop the loud gasp, Harry leaned close still the grate – the firm metal pressing against his forehead.

"You are solely responsible for this turn of events Kakashi Hatake, and as such I have no choice but to exact revenge for the death of the Savior of our World. Return to your village and inform then that as of this moment, the entire magical community is at war with Konoha."

Kakashi said nothing, nor did he move. He simply stood there, prostrated before Dumbledore with a restraining hand placed on Choyo's head. The fox's ears drooped, her tails dropping to tuck between her hind paws.

Without a word, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves – taking Choyo and Hedwig with him.

**A.N:** Second to last chapter, and then the sequal will start up. Lol, much thanks to my new beta (I'm rocking the two beta! lol, I've got so much in the works I decided to use two betas so as not to bog either down too much.) Stalker who read through this chapter for me. There is, of course, still my yahoo group (which I have set as my homepage) for those of you who wanna join. Also... aren't I wonderfully evil! {insert evil laughter here} I have been so mean with my cliffhangers lately.


End file.
